


McDanno: No todos los matrimonios piensan igual.

by erisan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisan/pseuds/erisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DANNO (Ver. Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a lea1santome, quien me animó a publicar en esta página.  
> Espero que con esto pueda conocer a más gente de habla hispana (y de cualquier pais) que este interesada en esta fabulosa serie y claro, en el McDanno.

**_DANNO (Ver. Steve)_ **

 

Steve lo supo desde el primer momento en que oyó el nombre de Grace en los labios de Danny; el rubio era un padre ejemplar. Y eso, a diferencia de su carácter, no estaba en discusión.

En cuanto al “Danno”, el SEAL había quedado encantando de inmediato con el curioso sobrenombre; y aún más con el significado que su ahora compañero se esforzaba en ocultar. Muchas teorías pasaron por la inquieta mente de Mcgarret, pero ninguna siquiera se acercó a la verdad oculta.

-OK, Grace tenía 3 años y trato de decir mi nombre. Alegó el detective.–Lo único que pudo decir fue Danno.

-¿Eso es todo? Preguntó el capitan sorprendido de lo estratosféricamente alejado de sus teorías.

-Es todo. Afirmó Danny aferrándose del sujeta mano de la patrulla. (Probablemente rogando no morir a causa de su compañero).

-Es tierno. Pronunció casi inocentemente imaginando la escena.

Después Danny había reclamado y sentenciado que no quería que pensara nada sobre ello pues era algo entre su hija y él. Aun así Steve no podía sacarse de la mente esa curiosa palabra. Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse cómo sonaría el “Danno” saliendo de sus labios. Lo curioso era que ahora no podía dejar de pensar que Danno no sólo sonaba bien, sino que también se veía muy bien.


	2. DANNO (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Eri-san Uesugi.  
> Serie: Hawai Five-0  
> Pareja: Steve/Danno McDanno.  
> Clasificación: +13,   
> Género: Comedia, Romance.
> 
> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPI ANTES DE IRME A CENAR  
> YA CASI ES 24 Y ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL OTRO FIC DE 12 DIAS DE NAVIDAD EN LA MADRUGADA.

_**DANNO (Ver. Danny)** _

 

El detective Daniel Williams ama su trabajo. Lo ama porque implica hacer cumplir las reglas, y en su trabajo de hacer cumplir esas reglas debe cumplir otras.

Últimamente este último punto se le había estado complicando debido a su nuevo compañero, el Super G.I Joe Capitan Steve Mcgarret.

El moreno sí que sabía entablar una amistad; que mejor manera de decir “Seamos amigos” que robándote el caso y haciendo que te disparen para seguidamente humillarte frente a toda la HPD.

El suyo había sido un primer encuentro desastroso, por eso mismo se había propuesto no empatizar demasiado con él para no terminar igual de loco. No había nada de raro en ello, después de todo el mismo Mcgarret lo había dicho: “Aunque así están las cosas eso no significa que yo tenga que agradarte”.

Sin embargo, ahora, mientras estaba ahí sentado frente a la playa con una cerveza en la mano y Steve al lado suyo mirando el atardecer, Danny se preguntaba ¿Cuándo fue que le permitió al loco ninja entrar tanto en su vida? Probablemente fue cuando le permitió llamarle Danno, algo inconsciente realmente pues el sobrenombre sonaba tan bien en boca del castaño que el rubio terminó acostumbrándose a ello y hasta cierto punto quedaba cautivado cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

-Danno. Llamó el SEAL. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo.


	3. ESTATURA. (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se curó mi gripe!

_**ESTATURA. (Ver. Steve)** _

_**  
** _

Steve llevaba un tiempo pensándolo, pero en ese momento viendo al rubio mover todo su cuerpo al ritmo de las palabras para enfatizar cada una de ellas. No pudo evitar una sonrisa que el detective probablemente había tomado cómo una ofensa.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso Mcgarret?! Reclamó.

Steve sólo ensanchó la sonrisa imaginándose cómo podría aprovechar esa ventaja en situaciones que implicaran acción no precisamente policial.

-¡Hey, deja de mirarme hacia abajo! Amenazó poniéndose de puntitas tratando de llegar a su estatura.

Steve divertido se preguntó cómo vería al rubio sino era hacia abajo.

Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el detective que quedó impactado con su cercanía y debido a que el capitan le observaba fijamente con la misma sonrisa tonta.

Danny no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse sutilmente cuando el de ojos verdes estuvo tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron unos segundos antes de que Mcgarret se enderezara y diera la vuelta para marcharse por el pasillo de la morgue aun sonriendo.

Sí, definitivamente Danno tenía la estatura perfecta. Pensó Steve. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, podría empotrar a Danno en cualquier pared y sus cuerpos encajarían perfectamente. El único problema ahora era mantener esos pensamientos lejos cada vez que viera al rubio.


	4. ESTATURA. (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... No puedo evitar decir que Danno es muy lindo, y su estatura es una de las principales razones.

**ESTATURA. (Ver. Danny)**

  


Danny odiaba que los demás le miraran hacia abajo. Y no era sólo en el plano emocional (Cómo lo hacía Rachel al comprarlo con el perfecto abogado rico), sino también en el físico.

Y es que no era que él tuviera un complejo con su estatura, para nada, era que simplemente él no era “bajito y tierno” como Steve SEAL Mcgarret no paraba de decirle últimamente.

-Danno ¿Qué haces?

PEl rubio  frunció el ceño sin dejar de rotar en torno al moreno observándolo de arriba abajo.

-Demasiado. Murmuro el detective. –Eres demasiado alto, así que tu argumento de que soy “Bajito” enfatizó con comillas imaginarias. –No es válido.

Mcgarret respondió con su cara número 4, sí, esa que denotaba que estaba disfrutando la situación.

-OK. Continuó el rubio. –Yo no tengo la culpa de que en el ejército los amarren a los postes de sus literas para estirar sus huesos.

-Es la marina Danno. Corrigió sonriendo. –Y no tenemos literas.

-Lo que sea. Si comparamos mi estatura con el resto de la isla encontraras que es perfectamente normal, cosa que no podemos decir de la tuya señor pie grande.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡Porque No soy… bajito! Sentenció moviendo las manos en apoyo. –Tengo una estatura promedio que probablemente  tú… ¡Rambo! No puedes comprender, pero… Danny hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Steve. –Pero lo que debes meterte en esa cabeza llena de pólvora, es que yo, no soy tierno… para nada.

-Danny…

-No no no no no. No quiero escucharte, porque seguro tienes una explicación totalmente científica, confusa y llena de estadísticas que no quiero saber.

Steve se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Preguntó molesto. -¡¿Por qué estas poniendo esa cara?! Por toda respuesta el comandante enarcó una ceja. –Sabes ¿qué? Dijo resignado. –Haz lo que quieras, no sé porque gasto saliva contigo.

Pasando de largo el rubio se dispuso a abandonar la oficina del Five 0.

-¡Danno! Gritó Steve cuando su compañero cerró la puerta de vidrio. - ¡Aun sigues siendo bajito y tierno para mí! Completó provocando además de un sonrojo, la ira del detective.


	5. DIETA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wAAAAAA LAS DIETAS SON HORRIBLES, Y MÁS EN DICIEMBRE.

**_DIETA (Ver. Steve)_ **

 

Para Steve cuidar de su cuerpo es algo muy importante. Se trata de un hábito que adquirió desde que ingresó a la marina y que se ha vuelto parte de su vida diaria. Era por eso que le alegraba que Danno hubiera abandonado la comida chatarra (como las malasadas) gracias a la preocupación de la pequeña Grace por sus niveles de colesterol.

 

Por otra parte era obvio que el rubio se ejercitaba, de otra manera no se explicaba cómo era que tenía ese pequeño cuerpo de infarto y la endemoniada condición física para correr tras los sospechosos.

 

-¿Cómo va la dieta? Sonrió el marine.

 

-Nunca había deseado tanto una pizza. Confesó el detective revolviendo con el tenedor la ensalada frente a él.

 

-Si sigues comiendo esas cosas necesitaras una cirugía de corazón antes de los cuarenta. Comentó arrebatándole el tenedor para robarle un poco de lechuga.

 

-¡Ja! Con todo lo que me haces sudar seguro que hasta el colesterol se me sale por los poros.

 

Steve se atragantó al imaginar a Danny sudando y jadeando con el cabello revuelto.

 

-¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo Rambo. Las palmaditas en la espalda y el vaso de agua  que Danny le ofreció lo salvaron de morir por obstrucción de tráquea. –Ya sé que eres muy rudo, pero todavía tienes que masticar antes de digerir. Se burló.

 

-Danny… no vueltas a decir eso. Habló el moreno recuperando el aire.

 

-¿Llamarte Rambo? Sonrió tomando el vaso de la mano de Steve. -¿O decirte  que no eres Dios y debes masticar la comida? El rubio tomó asiento sobre su escritorio bebiendo con toda naturalidad del vaso de agua del que había bebido su compañero.

 

Steve miro hipnotizado cómo los labios de Danno se posaban sobre la marca que los suyos habían dejado en la superficie de vidrio. Danny no parecía darse cuenta de que el ojiverde veía con total atención cómo el agua pasaba por su garganta hasta que repentinamente Steve se giró y salió a toda prisa de su oficina sin decir nada.

 

Steve entró rápidamente en uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios. Con unas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente respiró profundo y usando todo su autocontrol trató de relajarse para que su “soldado” decidiera dejar de estar en “firmes” para saludar a la bandera que, en este caso, venía a ser Danny.

 

Pasados unos minutos el SEAL (y su soldado) se relajó y salió del cubículo para lavarse la cara. Se sorprendió de ver e Chin apoyado en la pared frente a él.

 

-¿Todo bien? Preguntó sonriendo.

 

-Hombre. Suspiró. –La dieta de Danno va a matarme.

 

Chin sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con gesto cómplice.

 

-Y parece que Grace le puso mousse de coco para el postre. Sonrió el pelinegro saliendo del baño sin dejar de ver la cara de “Dulce sufrimiento” del comandante.

 

 Steve se echó un poco de agua en la cara. Tenía que despejarse y dejar de darle vuelo a su imaginación con respecto al dichoso mousse de coco o terminaría muerto o abalanzándose sobre su compañero.

 

 


	6. DIETA (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =___________= DIETA T.T

_**DIETA (Ver. Danny)** _

_**  
** _

Danny vio la ensalada frente a él. Apenas llevaba unos días con la dichosa dieta y ya estaba volviéndose loco por un trozo de pizza o un buen filete. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la tentación había dos cosas que aparecían en su mente.

La primera era la cara de Grace, preocupada por su colesterol. ¡BAM! Golpe directo al corazón del detective Williams; sí señores, la culpa ganaba por K.O.

 La segunda era la espalda de Steve; la cual conocía muy bien porque, más allá del “Tú cuidas mi espalda Danno” que el SEAL siempre decía, se debía a que parecía que siempre estaba corriendo detrás de la espalada del moreno cuando había acción.

Probablemente no era algo tan importante, había que considerar que Steve era un maldito ninja loco entrenado por el ejército (en realidad es la marina Danny) y que él tenía la rodilla hecha mierda (gracias en gran parte a Mcgarret) y no podía correr como poseso al igual que su compañero.

Aun así Danny odiaba perder, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mejorar su condición física y no perder ante el ojiverde, incluso si eso significaba volverse un maldito conejo para cumplir sus objetivos: Tener tranquila a su monita y no perder ante Mcgarret.

Bueno, también estaba la gran responsabilidad de cuidar la espalda de su compañero.

 ** _Pero claro que esa no es la causa principal._** Pensó Danny revolviendo los trozos de lechuga y jitomate. **_Definitivamente no lo es._** Reafirmó segundos después viendo la espalda del comandante que hablada con Kono y Chin. **_No… no lo es._** Se dijo a sí mismo no tan convencido.

-¡Definitivamente no lo es! Gritó Danny  desesperado causando que Kono, Chin y el mismo Steve voltearan a verlo sorprendidos.

-¿Disfrutando tu almuerzo Danno? Sonrió el moreno y Danny se preguntó por qué demonios se preocupaba por proteger la espalda de ese idiota.


	7. LENGUAJE (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNO DE LOS MEJORES PUNTOS DE LA SERIE: EL LENGUAJE DE ESTOS DOS.

_**LENGUAJE (Ver. Steve)** _

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Steve era ver a su compañero hablar.

Sí, verlo. Porque Danny hablaba con su cuerpo tanto como con las palabras, y el moreno podía decir sin lugar a dudas que el lenguaje corporal del rubio era incluso más impactante que el constante e interminable parloteo que salía de su boca.

Danno era todo un espectáculo cuando desplegaba su abanico de gestos y movimientos, y sin poder evitarlo Steve quedaba hipnotizado primero por sus movimientos, luego, por el sonido de su voz, y finalmente por la intensidad de la mirada azul claro del rubio.

-¿Me estas escuchando Mcgarret? Reclamaba el detective poniendo su dedo en el pecho del comandante para enfatizar su enojo.

-Te escucho. Es imposible no hacerlo. Respondió sonriendo en la forma en que sabía Danny detestaba.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? Interrogó. –Porque si es así déjame decirte que…

Y así como le encantaba ver hablar a Danno con todo su cuerpo, así también le gustaba provocarlo para que continuara hablando y hablando hasta que él finalmente terminaba dándole la razón cuando la tentación de callarlo a besos y apresarlo en sus brazos era demasiada.

-Está bien Danny; tienes razón. No debí encerrar al sospechoso en una jaula con sus propios perros de pelea.

-Cierto, no debiste. Reafirmó moviendo sus manos. –Pero lo hiciste y ahora el tipo está en estado de shock además de faltarle un par de pedazos de carne. Recriminó enojado. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo eh?! ¿Acaso tienes fiebre y estabas alucinando que esa jaula era la sala de interrogatorios? Veamos. Dijo acercándose para tocar con una de sus manos la frente de Steve y con la otra la suya para comparar sus temperaturas. –Mmm… como lo pensé. No tienes fiebre. Informó sin retirar su mano. –Lo que significa que tu…

Y el ojiverde se quedó quieto sintiendo el calor agradable que la mano de Danny despedía en su frente.

-Danny…

El rubio seguía hablando y por alguna razón sus labios eran lo único que podía ver.

-¿Qué? Preguntó Danno.

-Creo que voy a… Mcgarret se agachó, listo para dejarse vencer por sus instintos y devorar la boca de su compañero que dio un pequeño paso atrás para ajustar la distancia entre ellos, pero cuando estaban  a pocos centímetros el uno del otro…

-¡Hey boss, encontramos algo! La voz de Kono los hizo pegar un brinco y dejo a la chica sonriendo ante la situación. –Eh… ¿Quieren un momento a solas?

-¿Un momento a solas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Vamos a ver qué encontraste. Pronunció Danny entrando a la casa seguido de la castaña que volteo discretamente para susurrarle a Steve un **“Lo _siento jefe”_** Que hizo suspirar al moreno.

Steve se pasó la mano por la cara. Había estado tan cerca.

Y daba gracias al lenguaje corporal de Danno, porque gracias a eso ahora estaba seguro de que al rubio no le era nada indiferente. Sonrió. Era poco común ver a Danny nervioso, y ahora que lo había visto tan de cerca se daba cuenta de que era demasiado tierno para dejarlo pasar. Tendría que agregar otra cosa más a su lista de cosas que le gustaban de Danno, porque ponerlo nervioso era algo que definitivamente comenzaba a amar.


	8. LENGUAJE (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK,OK. SI HAS VISTO LA SERIE, YA SABES MÁS O MENOS DE QUE IRA ESTO.  
> ¡CARAS MCGARRET

_**LENGUAJE (Ver. Danny)** _

Steve Mcgarret es un hombre de pocas palabras. Eso es algo que Danny sabe muy bien desde que le conoció.

Pero el que el moreno no hablara mucho con palabras (al menos no tanto como él) no quería decir que no hablara con su cuerpo; específicamente con las expresiones de su rostro.

Y es que el loco ninja tenía una de las caras más expresivas que el detective hubiera visto en toda su carrera, y como él se enorgullecía de sus dotes como detective era obvio que en menos de una semana de conocerlo  ya había descifrado  lo que él llamó “Las caras Mcgarret”.

Como todo buen detective Danny había procesado, clasificado y nombrado cada una de ellas por  su propia seguridad. Y es que cada una de las caras de Steve tiene un significado que es muy importante conocer para evitar que lo próximo que sepas es que te están disparando gracias a (para variar) la poca paciencia y la total ignorancia de tu compañero por las reglas y el sentido común.

Así que para Danny saber qué significa cada gesto en el rostro del ojiverde supone una ventaja en cuanto a su seguridad, así al menos sabe cuándo correr por su vida, o cuando el más alto sólo está tratando de intimidar a los sospechosos.

En todo el tiempo que tiene siendo pareja de Steve ha clasificado 87 “Caras Mcgarret”, pero las más importantes eran seis:

 **1.- “HAPPY FACE”:** Es la menos peligrosa de todas, porque Steve esta relajado y a gusto con su entorno. Danno la ha visto varias veces cuando el moreno habla de su familia antes de la muerte de su madre. También, y recientemente más a menudo, cuando salen todos a tomar algo después de un caso difícil o cuando alguien les hace la típica pregunta de cuánto tiempo llevan casados.

Danny ha notado que Steve muestra esta cara siempre que por una u otra razón él rompe alguna regla (Como cuando amarro a ese diseñador al cofre del auto). Eso aún lo inquieta, pero supone que al comandante le agrada saber que su compañero no es tan diferente a él después de todo.

 **2.- “ANNOYED FACE”:** La cara molesta de Steve. Es como un foquito de alerta que te advierte que si sigues rascando encontraras la cara número cinco. Generalmente Danno es capaz de calmar al moreno en estas situaciones, ya que más que nada implican un grado de estrés, irritación y ansiedad mínimo que solo requiere de unas cuantas palabras suyas para desaparecer y relajar a su pareja.

Sin embargo también están las ocasiones en las que él mismo es causante de esta cara, como cuando discute con Steve sobre sus “métodos de interrogación” o cuando habla y habla sobre lo mucho que odia esa isla y cuanto desearía volver a Jersey.

                **3.- “PUPPY FACE”:** Es la más peligrosa para Danny (Incluso más que la número 6) porque el rubio simplemente no puede resistirse a la carita de cachorro abandonado que su compañero, muy consciente del efecto que tiene en él, utiliza para sonsacarlo a seguirlo en sus locos planes en donde muy probablemente terminará, si bien le va, con unas cuantas balas rozándole. Steve también pone esa cara cuando Danny no quiere quedarse a dormir en su casa después de haber bebido unas cervezas, alegando que conducir después de beber es mala idea. Así que bueno, antes de darse cuenta ya había unas cuantas camisas, pantalones y por supuesto corbatas suyas en el armario del SEAL para cuando pasaba la noche durmiendo espalda con espalda con Steve  gracias a su irresistible cara de cachorrito.

                **4.- “AMUSED FACE”:** La cara de diversión de Steve Mcgarret. Esta denota a todas luces que el comandante está disfrutando de una situación que por el contrario él detestaba, así que obviamente se limita casi siempre a situaciones en la que se encuentren solamente ellos dos.  Generalmente se muestra cuando Danny lo regaña por ser un ninja loco que cuelga sospechosos de los tejados y que corre tras un asesino por la jungla sin pensarlo dos veces, y claro, especialmente cuando discuten sobre la vestimenta del detective (sobre todo por la corbata), pero bueno, la verdad es que Steve pone esta cara siempre que lo ve hablar a toda velocidad sea o no que lo esté regañando. En ocasiones Danno detesta ver esta cara, porque no sabe que es exactamente lo que el moreno está pensando.

                **5.- “ANEURYSM FACE”:** Steve totalmente irritado. En la escala de Danno, esta cara  tiene un 9 en cuanto a la peligrosidad que representa. Generalmente sigue a la cara número dos, pero en ocasiones es tan espontánea que no le da tiempo de correr y termina enredado en las locuras que desencadena su compañero. Es por eso que Danno presta mucha atención cuando se presenta la cara dos para estar preparado por si llega a estas instancias. Victor Hesse y Woo Fat son los catalizadores perfectos para esta expresión, por eso el rubio evita mencionarlos sin traer un chaleco antibalas encima. La primera vez que Danny vio esta cara fue cuando Steve lo inmovilizó frente a todo el HPD, gracias a eso también descubrió que el moreno odia que lo apunten con el dedo.

                **6.- “THINKING FACE”:** Todo el mundo sabe que Steve Mcgarret pensando es más peligroso que gasolina y cerillas en manos de un pirómano. Esta es la cara más peligrosa del ojiverde, cuando la veas es mejor que te asegures de haber hecho tu testamento y llamar a tus seres queridos y a la funeraria, porque hay un 80% de probabilidades de no volver vivo de lo que sea que el SEAL esté planeando hacer. Y es que así como puede que el comandante esté pensando en un plan muy seguro y diplomático para hacer las cosas, también puede que esté pensando en la mejor manera de volar algo, violar como 50 leyes de una sola vez o hundir un barco sólo para atrapar a un hombre. Claro, siempre queda la opción de que al final todo el plan se vaya a la mierda y terminen en medio de un tiroteo con balas rozándole el trasero gracias a su amado comandante.

 Simplemente ver a Steve pensando le da miedo, porque a veces el moreno le sale con cosas desconcertantes; como la vez que después de poner esta cara  le dijo que ya que todo mundo lo creía, no era tan mala idea que se casaran.

Danny sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró cuando vio a Mcgarret salir de la oficina de Kono y dirigirse hacia la suya. Seguramente la castaña había rechazado como Chin su invitación para salir a tomar algo.

-Danny. Llamó desde la puerta el moreno asomando medio cuerpo.

-Todos tenemos informes  que hacer hasta tarde Steve. Dijo. Apoyando lo que Kono y Chin seguramente ya le habían mencionado a su jefe. –Y tú no puedes escaparte de la montaña de papeles que hay en tu escritorio desde hace semanas.

-Danno. Rogó Steve poniéndose frente al rubio que se arrepintió de haber levantado la vista de su informe en el momento en que vio la irresistible cara de cachorrito del SEAL.

Suspiró. Estaba perdido y Steve lo sabía porque con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta la puerta esperando que Danny lo siguiera, cosa que el rubio hizo cuando apagó el ordenador y tomó sus cosas para salir con él después de apagar la luz.

-Sabes que mañana tenemos que trabajar ¿cierto? Tanteó el detective queriendo saber los planes de su compañero.

-No te preocupes Danno. Sonrió el comandante. –Ya compre un cepillo de dientes extra para ti.

Kono y Chin rieron viendo desde sus respectivas oficinas la cara de Danny roja como un semáforo. Bueno, al parecer esta sería otra larga noche en casa de Steve.


	9. PIZZA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿LISTOS PARA EL 24? YO NO. =(

**_PIZZA (Ver. Steve)_ **

 

Para Steve la pizza es… Pizza.  Sólo masa cubierta con salsa y muchas otras cosas encima; sin mencionar que implicaba una cantidad innecesaria de grasa y calorías que él sinceramente no quería en su organismo.

Pero él sabía que su compañero amaba la pizza.

Por eso le había propuesto a Danny comprarle una pizza en pago a su ayuda con toda la montaña de informes pendientes que tenía. Él se apresuró a marcar y pedir la dichosa pizza para mantener a Danno contento; incluso había pedido la especial extra grande y le habían asegurado que llegaría en menos de treinta  minutos.

Estaba seguro de que Danny estaría feliz de comer hasta hartarse después de llevar casi dos meses con la dieta que Grace había diseñado para él, y sinceramente Steve se moría por ver brillar los ojos del rubio cuando tuviera la pizza frente a él. Y bueno, esperaba que también fuera un tributo  de paz para que su compañero aceptara ir a su casa a beber algo después de terminar lo que restaba del papeleo.

Le había estado dando vueltas últimamente y después de consultarlo con Chin y Kono, al fin se había decidido a arriesgarse y hablar con Danny sobre sus sentimientos, y pos supuesto, terminar con Catherine en cuanto ella pudiera poner un pie en tierra pues, por más difícil que fuera terminar la dudosa relación que tenían, no era tan desgraciado como para terminar por teléfono.

-Listo, firma. El rubio le paso una buena cantidad de folders y se estiró en la silla.

-¿Son todos? Preguntó incrédulo.

-Yeah. Danny se frotó los ojos recostando su cabeza en la silla.

-Eres bueno con esto Danno. Sonrió comenzando a firmar los documentos.

-Por supuesto babe. No olvides que soy un detective. Sonrió. -¿Cuándo va a llegar esa pizza?

-No debe tardar. Unos golpes en la puerta principal apoyaron la noción del moreno. –Ahí la tienes. Dijo asomando su cabeza por el pasillo.

-Ya estaba dudando. Sonrió Danny viendo a su compañero salir de la oficina.

Mcgarret pagó la pizza, despidió al repartidor y camino de vuelta a la oficina donde Danny se encontraba recostado en el sillón desanudando su corbata con los ojos cerrados. El SEAL respiró hondo; habían pocas cosas que podían ponerlo nervioso, y Danny recostado en su sofá sin corbata era una de ellas.

Steve miró la pizza y luego a Danno.

 **Perfecto.** Pensó.

Si todo salía bien, su amigo estaría tan contento comiendo que sería más fácil convencerlo de ir a su casa, hablar sobre ellos y luego… si la situación lo permitía, tendría al rubio debajo suyo al fin. Sonrió triunfante ante esa idea.

-Toda tuya. Carraspeó entrando y poniendo la caja de pizza en el escritorio frente a Danny que abrió los ojos y sonrió como un niño. –Puedo ver que no piensas compartirla.

-Totalmente no genio. Sonrió acercándose al escritorio deteniéndose antes de levantar la tapa de la caja. –Si le dices una sola palabra sobre esto a Grace estas muerto Mcgarret. Frunció el ceño.

Steve levantó la mano solemnemente y el rubio volvió a lo suyo con una sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirando impaciente, esperando por la cara de placer que Danny haría al ver la pizza, pero en cambio…

-¡WOW! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto Mcgarret?! La cara de Danny se descompuso en una mueca de disgusto que el moreno no comprendió. -¡¿Estás bromeando?! Reclamó, y él se acercó para ver que estaba mal, pero no lo comprendía.

Nada de piña, jamón, peperoni u otra fruta. ¿Qué estaba mal?

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en esta isla?! Gritó el ojiazul tomando su corbata. -¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a una pizza?! Finalizó ofendido y enojado antes de salir de la oficina.

-Pero… Danno, ¡Danno! Steve se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues su compañero ya había salido de la oficina y poco después del Five-0.

El marine miró enojado la pizza. No entendía que diablos estaba mal con ella, lo único que sabía era que esa maldita pizza le había jodido los planes con Danny.

Mierda. Cómo odiaba la pizza.


	10. PIZZA (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de Drabless sobre los distintos puntos de vista de Steve y Danno sobre una misma situación. Porque no todos los matrimonios piensan igual. Slash: Steve/Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA Y YA SABES, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

_**PIZZA (Ver. Danny)** _

 

Para Danny la pizza es… sagrada. Se trata de uno de sus alimentos favoritos y de una de sus más queridas tradiciones familiares, ya que aunque casi nadie lo sabe, Daniel Williams tiene sangre italiana por parte de su madre, quién le había enseñado todo sobre ese sagrado alimento.

Por eso, cuando Steve le había ofrecido una pizza a cambió  de su ayuda con el papeleo, no dudó en aceptar. Se sentía un poco culpable por Grace, pero seguro ella lo entendería, al menos cuando fuera grande, porque ahora mismo no era necesario que lo supiera y se le rompiera el corazón por que él había sucumbido a sus deseos.

Cuando Steve puso frente a él la pizza, sus papilas gustativas subieron al cielo sólo con el olor, y no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmado.

Bien. Un punto para su compañero. Incluso había pedido una extra grande.

Tenía que reconocer que Steve podía llegar a ser muy tierno en algunas ocasiones, como esta. Danny sospechaba, por la mirada del más alto, que detrás de todo eso había un motivo oculto. Es decir, no era como si no notara el pequeño juego que se desarrollaba entre él y su socio, pero sorprendentemente eso no le molestaba, y por el contrario estaba esperando a ver qué haría el moreno.

No sin antes advertirle que si le mencionaba algo a Grace estaba muerto, Danny abrió la caja y se quedó de piedra un segundo mirando el contenido.

-¡WOW! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto Mcgarret?! Dijo enojado.

Lo que tenía frente a él era el peor insulto que hubiera visto hacia una pizza. Incluso la peor que la piña en ella. ¡Piña! Con eso bastaba para decir lo horrible que era.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Reclamó viendo a Steve acercarse para mirar. Su cara de desconcierto no hizo más que enfadarlo más. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa en esta islas?! Gritó tomando su corbata dispuesto a marcharse antes de ahorcar a su amigo con ella. -¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a una pizza?!

Abandonó la oficina enojado tanto por lo de la pizza como por la cara de desconcierto de Steve que se quedó balbuceando quien sabe qué cosa. Subió al Camaro y se dirigió a su casa, dejando que la brisa nocturna lo tranquilizara, pero es que… Aunque era cierto que Steve podía ser muy tierno a veces, también lo era que podía ser bastante idiota como para ordenar una “Pizza” que ni siquiera tenía forma de una. Por qué ¡Por Dios! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las pizzas son redondas! ¡Redondas! ¡Con un radio de 180 °! ¡No la mierda cuadrada que Steve había ordenado!

No entendía cómo demonios se les había ocurrido darle forma cuadrada a una pizza, pero habría que considerar que estaba atascado en esa maldita isla infestada de piñas demoniacas y agradecía al cielo que su madre no estuviera ahí para presenciarlo, porque seguramente le habría lanzada la pizza a  la cara a Steve.

Danno suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Cómo odiaba cuando Mcgarret jodía los momentos que podían terminar de manera más interesante. En verdad lo odiaba.


	11. MUJERES (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ALOHA! A QUE CREYERON QUE YA ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ESTA SERIE ¿EH? PUES NO! SOLO HE ANDADO DE PARRANDA, Y DE VAGA XD. ESTE DRABLE ME GUSTO MUCHO, ES DECIR, ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMBOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE TODAS HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD.
> 
> ¡MELE KALIKIMAKA ATRASADA!

**  
_MUJERES (Ver. Steve)_   
**

**  
_  
_   
**

Las mujeres en su vida eran muchas; no lo iba a negar. Pero la mayoría de ellas habían sido sólo aventuras de una noche en sus días libres de misiones, claro, a excepción de Catherine quien era más como una amiga con derechos.

 

La primera mujer de la que se enamoró (como casi todo niño) fue su madre. Adoraba el alegre timbre de su voz y los suaves regaños a la hora de la cena junto con las interminables peleas para hacerlo salir del agua y entrar en la casa.

 

El segundo amor que tuvo fue en la preparatoria; Ami Kaleu era la capitana del equipo de natación y la segunda mujer más hermosa después de su madre. El único problema con su novia Ami era que su hermano era incluso más guapo que ella, y de vez en cuando Steve se distraía mirándolo embelesado.

 

Cuando entró a Annapolis aprendió varias cosas sobre sexo y mujeres; sobretodo de lo primero, y comprendió que no sólo las mujeres podían ser hermosas a sus ojos. Su tercer amor fue Ben Calvin, el instructor de natación, quien además de enseñarle a bucear le enseño muchas otras cosas más. Algo como eso no era extraño en la Academia, ni tampoco lo fue con los SEAL´s, ni siquiera era algo que pudiera ser llamado secreto a voces.

 

Pero con el paso del tiempo Steve se fue dando cuenta de que no sólo podía desear sexualmente tanto a hombres como a mujeres, sino que también podía amar profundamente a ambos. Amarlos como ama a Daniel Williams; a Danno. Danny es bello, imponente y sensible con aquellos que sufren, Danny es tan lindo, tierno, decidido, brillante, guapo, intrigante, perseverante, cariñoso, adorable… Danny es tan Danny que opaca a todo hombre y mujer que este cerca.

 

Danny es justo lo que quiere para el resto de su vida.

El único problema con Danny (sí, hay un problema) es que a él le gustan sólo las mujeres, específicamente una: Rachel. Y no lo culpa, Rachel es genial; guapa e inteligente como Catherine. Quiere a Catherine, la quiere mucho, pero sabe que la tracción por ella no se compara con el fervor que siente por Danno.

 

Danno,que no tiene las finas curvas de Ami Kaleu, pero cuyas firmes líneas corporales son exquisitas a su mirar. Danny, cuya voz no es tan aguda y suave como la de su madre, pero que le causa un escalofrío en la nuca cuando le habla muy cerca. Daniel, quien a pesar de no ser mujer entrega su corazón a su pequeña hija como si fuera una madre; entero, sin reservas, expuesto sin vergüenza.

  


Pero tal y como Ami no se había dado cuenta de que él veía a su hermano, Danny tampoco notaba que estaba rogando por tener un pedazo de su corazón. Danny no notaba que aunque hubiera muchas mujeres a su alrededor él era el único al que veía con amor.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HAN ESTADO COMENTANDO, ME HACEN FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS PORQUE PODEMOS COMPARTIR EL GUSTO POR EL MCDANNO.


	12. MUJERES (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero amo escribir sobre Danny, y sobre todo desde su punto de vista (aunque también disfruto escribir sobre él desde el punto de vista de Steve) un pequeñito drable sobre las mujeres en la vida del rubio y sus consecuencias.

**  
_MUJERES (Ver. Danny)_   
**

**  
_  
_   
**

La mujer más importante en la vida de Danny es Grace; esa pequeña monita que le alegra la vida y que a su vez es su razón de vivir. Grace lo es todo para él, dejaría todo por ella, moriría por ella, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta mataría por ella. Es su hija, sangre de su sangre, la mitad de él esta en ella y todo su corazón le pertenece.

 

La segunda mujer más importante en su vida es su madre. La hermosa y bondadosa mujer que le dio la vida, lo cuido cuando tuvo fiebre, asistió a cada uno de sus juegos de beisbol y lo sacó a flote cuando su divorcio lo hundió en la miseria. Su madre era la persona más sabia que conocía, y fue la primera en apoyarlo para que fuera tras Grace hasta esa isla.

Después de estas dos mujeres habían otras importantes para él; sus hermanas, a quienes adoraba y atesoraba como un apoyo. Rachel, la madre de su hija, la mujer que amo durante casi 10 años. Rachel era muchas cosas para él; una amiga, una hermana, un constante recordatorio de sus defectos y errores.

 

Amorosamente las mujeres en su vida eran contadas. Durante la escuela se había dedicado por completo al beisbol y en la academia de policía sus romances fueron más bien esporádicos y breves; sobre todo por que en ese momento lo primordial era su carrera. Cuando llego Rachel, es decir, cuando Rachel lo chocó, Danny supo que era hora de cambiar sus prioridades. En el HPD tuvo muchas oportunidades para conocer mujeres, salir con mujeres, tener sexo con mujeres, sin embargo Danny sabía que no podía amar a ninguna de ellas; no del todo, no entregándose por completo. Así que se había contenido, ¿por qué? Porque él tiene una hija, una hermosa mujer, igual que Rachel, igual que su madre, Tiene muchas mujeres importantes en su vida, y valora a cada una de ellas tanto como para saber que sí alguien alguna vez se acercara a una de ellas sin asegurarle que se entregará por completo, si alguien se atreviera a quererlas a medias, él tendría un problema con esa persona, porque cada una de esas mujeres importantes para él merecía ser amada y respetada por completo.

 

Y así como sabe eso sabe que toda mujer es igual de importante para alguien más, y que ninguna merece ser amada a medias. Su padre ama a su madre, Stand ama a Rachel, él ama a Grace y es por eso que aprecia a Steve porque ve en su mirada que ama a Grace casi tanto como él lo hace. Confía en Steve, pondría su vida en sus manos, daría su vida por él, le confiaría a las mujeres más importantes para él. Sin que lo previera el moreno se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y aunque sonara extraño todo eso convertía a Steve en el hombre más importante en su vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, TRATARE DE SUBIR HOY EN EL OTRO FIC, AUNQUE YA PASO NAVIDAD Y SE ME HIZO TARDE XD.


	13. HERIDA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Feliz año nuevo! Esperemos que el proximo año este lleno de MCDANNO, CARGUMENTS Y MÁS HAWAII FIVE 0.

**_HERIDA (Ver. Steve)_ **

**_  
_ **

El cuello le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y ni siquiera podía comprender del todo por qué Chin lo estaba esposando ni por qué el cuerpo de la gobernadora yacía sin vida frente a él. Cuando era trasladado a la patrulla su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y la herida en su alma se hizo más grande y profunda al ver correr a Danny hacia él con el semblante preocupado y una mirada de reproche.

Steve sabía que se lo merecía, así que no dijo nada cuando lo golpeo esa fugaz mirada llena de decepción por parte del rubio.

Se lo había prometido; le había prometido a Danny que no haría nada tonto y que se quedaría en casa hasta que él volviera. Le había mentido y la vergüenza que sentía se convirtió en rabia al percatarse de la situación en la que había puesto a su compañero. Danny le dolía, porque quería que fuera feliz, quería que lo fuera y sin embargo sabía que no estaba en sus manos hacerlo; no como el quisiera.

La herida causada por la muerte de su madre le había ardido con la separación de su familia, su vida en Annapolis había cauterizado superficialmente el dolor, pero la muerte de su padre removió la costra y la hizo sangrar de nuevo. Las verdades que desenterró la habían abierto, y la traición… la traición no sólo de la gobernadora sino de él mismo hacía sus sentimientos habían hecho más profunda la herida.

El tomar consciencia de que había sido tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa, y el saber que estaba a punto de perder a Danno hacía que la herida se infectara; su rabia no era más que el pus que la infección hacia brotar de la doliente carne que conformaba su ser. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando descubrió que su madre había sido asesinada, ni siquiera cuando encontró a Danny en el hospital con Rachel. Nunca se sintió así antes porque sabía que de una u otra forma Danny estaría con él, fuera o no que volviera con su ex el rubio siempre seria parte de su vida, de su equipo, de su Ohana y su irremplazable compañero. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que estaba a punto de perder a Danny, porque había roto una promesa y la decepción en el rostro de Danny era algo que no podía soportar, algo que podía matarlo más certeramente que una bala.

Estaba a punto de morir a causa de esa herida infectada, porque Danny era su antiséptico… y estaba a punto de perderlo.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**  Lo siento Lia, la racha de drabless tristes continua por ahora.


	14. HERIDA (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Wahaaha, logre subir hoy y eso ya es un milagro. Espero les guste este drable de danny y sigan comentando.

_**HERIDA (Ver. Danny)** _

Estaba enfadado, tan enfadado consigo mismo por no haber detenido a Steve aun sabiendo en que condición se encontraba. Pero había estado tan preocupado por el asunto de Rachel y el bebé que su mente era un caos en el que apenas lograba distinguir "lo correcto", lo que se supone debía hacer para seguir siendo un buen hombre.

Cuando llegó a la escena del crimen nunca espero ver aquello; es decir, estaba consciente de que probablemente Steve estaba involucrado en todo aquello, pero verlo ser arrestado por Chin fue más duro de lo que pensó. De inmediato su cuerpo se tensó y se puso a la defensiva caminando directo hacia el moreno y Chin, a quien lanzó una mirada de decepción después de ver fugazmente a Steve.

Chin había metido a su compañero a la patrulla y le había dicho que Five 0 ya no existía, y eso, eso le había herido más que cualquier cosa. Esas palabras habían hecho una herida en su corazón, porque él consideraba a Chin, Kono y Steve su familia; su Ohana. Le había costado mucho el considerar a Hawai un hogar, pero lo había logrado gracias a esas cuatro personas; su equipo y Grace. En gran parte Steve tenía la culpa, porque se había encargado de mostrarle todo lo bueno de esa no-tan-nefasta isla y le había brindado un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia y la esperanza de volver a ser feliz.

Le dolió aun más el ver a Steve dirigirle una mirada de miseria desde el coche patrulla. Conocía esa mirada; el ojiverde la mostraba cada que se sentía culpable por algo y creía que había herido a otro innecesariamente. Danny conocía, al fin de cuentas, todas y cada una de las expresiones de su compañero, pero esta en específico lograba que su corazón diera un tumbo que le ocasionaba un dolor punzante y extraño.

En cuanto vio el dolor en los ojos de Steve supo que alguien saldría herido.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, escoger entre Rachel, Grace y el bebé o Steve, y tal vez al final de todo aquello el único en salir herido sería él. Con suerte sólo sería él. Danny sabía que la decisión que iba a tomar iba a definir lo que pasaría con su vida de ese momento en adelante. Necesita recuperar a Rachel y a Grace; su familia, pero no quería perder a Steve ni a su Ohana… No podía abandonar a Steve, no quería hacerlo, y su corazón estaba a punto de partirse en dos mientras los minutos avanzaban y el tiempo se le terminaba.

No quería salir herido otra vez, pero probablemente él, Rachel y Steve estaban heridos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**  Una vez más FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! HAU´OLI MAKAHIKIHOU!


	15. MENTIRA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Feliz año nuevo a todas! Hoy traigo un Drable muy pequeñito pero que espero les guste mucho. Y sin más pasen a leer.

**_MENTIRA (Ver. Steve)_ **

Le había mentido. Era la segunda vez que le mentía a Danny. Había dicho  _ **"Lo siento"**_ cuando en realidad no lo sentía. Cuando en realidad estaba más que feliz de que Rachel volviera con Stand y de que ese bebé no fuera del rubio.

Era también la segunda vez que había dicho  _ **"Lo siento"**_  sin sentirlo en realidad. La primera vez había sido unas semanas atrás cuando había terminado con Catherine; la había dejado porque se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba, de que su amor, ese cálido sentimiento que sentía, estaba dirigido hacía cierto detective rubio que había entrado en su vida (y en su casa) sin pedir permiso. Había dicho un  _ **"Lo siento"**_  por compromiso que Cath había tomado con gracia y se había alejado deseándole lo mejor.

Ahora observaba la mirada de Danny por el retrovisor y se daba cuenta de que dolía. Dolía verlo así por una mujer que sólo parecía manipular la situación a su conveniencia, pero también estaba feliz; feliz de que Rachel ya no significara un obstáculo para él y de que Danny… Danno, se hubiera quedado. De que no hubiera tomado ese vuelo a New Jersey y se hubiera quedado ahí; en esa isla que tanto decía odiar, sólo para ayudarlo, sólo para limpiar su nombre, sólo… para estar con él.

* * *

 **Nota:**  Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen apoyando esta historia;  ** _Eminahinata, Vismur, Yvarlcris, ambard10, liacollins, Maka y lea1santome,_** de igual manera a todos a quienes lo leen.


	16. MENTIRA (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Para quienes les interese o les gusten las peliculas de EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, les dejo el dato de que ya salió el segundo trailer de EL HOBBIT, por si quieren verlo en youtube.

**_MENTIRA (Ver. Danny)_ **

Danny sabía que se había estado mintiendo.

Desde un inicio supo que volver a tener algo con Rachel era un sueño líquido que más temprano que tarde se le escurriría entre los dedos.

Sin embargo, detrás de ese engaño yacía el desesperado intento de negar la fuerte atracción que desde hacía un tiempo sentía hacia Steve Mcgarret; su compañero y mejor amigo. Se sentía avergonzado y confundido cuando no podía evitar que su mirada siguiera la silueta del comandante para observar detenidamente la fuerte espalda y los amplios hombros que se marcaban bajo la playera, rematando con el verde profundo de ese par de ojos que lo dejaban atontado.

Danny francamente tenía miedo y se había mentido. Había tomado la primera oportunidad que vio con Rachel para tratar de olvidar el fuerte deseo por el firme cuerpo de Steve entre la suave carne dela mujer que, por ser madre de su hija y ex esposa, ocupaba un espacio especial en su corazón que sin embargo, con el tiempo, se había ido reduciendo hasta convertirse en un cariño que no podía compararse con el abrumador sentimiento que le producía el moreno y que día a día ganaba más terreno.

Mientras Danny veía el profundo verde de los ojos de Steve por el retrovisor, se preguntó hasta cuando podría seguir mintiéndose.

* * *

 _ **Nota**_ : Espero poder actualizar pronto mi blog para subir las imagenes de mi gatito Danno, ya que LiaCollins me lo pidió hace un rato.


	17. ENFRENTAMIENTO (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: Waan! Ya de vuelta por estos rumbos ^-^  
> La primera semana de clases siempre es muy... desaprovechada, diría yo, así que en mis ratos de divague me puse a escribir este drable que tenía en mente desde hace un rato.  
> Gracias como siempre a todas ustedes hermosas lectoras que comentan y que comparten ideas conmigo.  
> Espero les guste.

**_ENFRENTAMIENTO (Ver. Steve)_ **

 

Los tacones de Rachel hicieron eco en la sede del Five-0.

La mujer se paró en medio de la sala con pose altiva; más bien arrogante a los ojos de Steve, quien era el único miembro del equipo que se encontraba en ese momento ahí. El comandante salió de su oficina de inmediato, bastante molesto por la insistencia de la castaña quien desde hacía un par de semanas venía amenazando al detective con suspender sus visitas a Grace dado que el rubio no tenía domicilio fijo.

Steve había estado a punto de explotar cuando Danny volvió de la corte con el semblante apagado y los ojos llorosos. Más tarde, entre copa y copa le había dicho cada una de las hirientes frases que Rachel le dirigió fuera de la corte, y él no podía contener desde entonces las enormes ganas de bajar de su nube de falsa perfección a la mujer. Bien, parecía que su oportunidad había llegado.

-Estoy buscando a Daniel.

-Danny no está. Se cruzó de brazos sosteniéndole la mirada. –Además, creo que ya le dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirle ¿no?

Rachel lo miró entre confundida y molesta.

-Eso es algo que nos concierne sólo a él y a mí.

-En eso te equivocas. Señaló. –Lo que pase con Danno me importa a mí, le importa a Chin y le importa a Kono. Y ¿Sabes por qué? Cuestionó acercándose a la castaña. –Porque somos su familia… Ohana.

-Yo también soy su familia. Reprochó encarándolo.

-No. Tú decidiste romper ese lazo familiar con Danny hace tiempo. Aclaró el comandante enfadado.

-Tú no sabes lo que paso. No tienes derecho a juzgar nada. Pronunció en tono monótono.

-¡¿No?! ¡¿Crees qué no se nada Rachel?! Cuestionó elevando su tono de voz.

Las venas de su cuello se marcaban; su ira estaba desbordándose porque no podía creer la desfachatez de la castaña. No entendía cómo podía siquiera mirar a Danny después de lo que le había hecho, mucho menos entendía cómo era capaz de juzgar al rubio sabiendo la clase de persona que ella era.

-¿Crees que porque Danny te ha contado algunas cosas lo sabes todo?

-Claro que no. Porque hay cosas sobre ti que ni siquiera Danny sabe ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De lo que le hiciste a Danny! Explotó el ojiverde. – ¡Le mentiste y encima de todo le hiciste creer que era su culpa!

-Yo no sabía que este bebé era de Stand. Argumento tocando su vientre abultado.

-¡No estoy hablando del bebé!

Rachel retrocedió un poco, asustada por la agresividad del moreno.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dijo encogiéndose.

-¿Creíste que podrías ocultarlo para siempre Rachel? ¿Qué nadie lo descubriría?

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡Sí lo sabes! Le gritó. –Sabes perfectamente bien lo que paso en New Jersey.

-Daniel sabe muy bien lo que paso… Balbuceó.

-¿En serio? Sonrió. –Entonces Danny debe saber que lo estuviste engañando con Stand durante más de un año antes de pedirle el divorcio. La castaña se quedó en silencio con el rostro pálido y las manos frías. - ¿Sabes? Rió Steve con desgano. –No sé como siquiera puedes mirar a Danny a los ojos y decirle que no es un buen ejemplo para Grace, cuando en primer lugar fuiste tú quien la alejó de él de manera egoísta.

-Eso… no fue así. Susurró ella con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué ganas con negarlo ahora?

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? Lloriqueó.

-Eso es lo menos importante en este momento.

-Danny… no se lo digas a Danny. Pidió.

-No voy a decírselo. Aseguró. –Pero no porque me lo pidas, sino porque Danny aun te considera una buena mujer a pesar de todo, y enterarse de algo así lo destrozaría de nuevo.

-Yo… no quise…

-¿Sabes Rachel? No te cansas de decirle a Danny que él no es bueno para Grace porque no es estable, pero la única inestable, la indecisa aquí, eres tú. Señaló. – Dejaste a Danny porque no pudo darte la vida de ensueño que deseabas; lo alejaste de la persona más importante para él y lo hiciste sentir inferior y malo sólo para justificar tus propias acciones. Destrozaste su vida y cuando las cosas no te resultaron tan bien como querías con Stand, pensaste que recuperar lo que tuviste con él era lo más fácil.  Rachel negó con la cabeza, tapándose la boca mientras lloraba. - ¡Te aprovechaste de él porque sabes que te ama! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que una vez más, cuando las cosas no salieron como querías, ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces antes de volver a destrozar a Danny.

Rachel estaba llorando, apoyada en el borde de la mesa inteligente.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Hipó mirando a Steve. –Danny nos abandonó por ti. Él siempre nos abandona por algo más.

-¡No culpes a otros de tus acciones! ¡Lo único claro aquí es que no mereces a Danny!

-¿Y tú si lo mereces? Cuestionó la mujer. -¿Crees que eres mejor que yo comandante? Steve se quedó en silencio mirándola furioso. –Tú también tienes cosas que no le has dicho a Danny ¿no? Y tal vez son peores que lo que yo le oculto. La castaña se secó las lágrimas. –Para juzgar a otros se necesita estar limpió; como tu mismo lo dijiste, pero no creo que tu lo estés. De hecho creo que eres el menos indicado; entre tú y yo, tú eres el más cobarde. Sentenció.

El puño de Steve golpeó fuertemente el borde de la mesa inteligente donde estaba apoyada Rachel, quien, asustada se había encogido de hombros y protegía con sus brazos su pequeña pancita.

-¡Eres una…! Steve estaba tan fuera de sí que cuando el puño de Danny se estrello de lleno en su mandíbula ni siquiera sintió dolor. Lo siguiente que supo era que Chin lo sujetaba de un brazo manteniéndolo separado unos metros de Rachel quien era abrazada por Danny mientras la sacaba de la sede bajo la atenta mirada de Lori y Kono, que se volteó a verlo de forma preocupada.

Su mente estaba hecha una mierda. No sabía qué hacer ni lo que diría ahora, lo único que sabía era que probablemente Danny lo mandaría al infierno en cuanto lo volviera a ver.

Una vez más lo había arruinado todo.

 

 **Notas:** ¿Qué creen que pase ahora entre Steve y Danny? Coméntenlo!


	18. ENFRENTAMIENTO (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Bueno bueno, he aquí la versión de Danny de este Drable, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi gato (Danno) se puso loquito y no me dejaba escribir... terminé toda arañada pero valio la pena.
> 
> Espero les guste y comenten.

**_ENFRENTAMIENTO (Ver. Danny)_ **

Rachel había dejado de llorar pero aún temblaba.

Danny se ofreció para llevarla a casa porque, bueno, no podía dejarla manejar en ese estado y también porque necesitaba calmarse un poco y ordenar sus pensamientos antes de volver a la sede. La castaña le dio las llaves de su auto en silencio y durante todo el camino había evitado mirarle a la cara o romper el incómodo mutismo que se instaló entre ellos.

No sabía lo que su ex estaba pensando, pero se imaginaba el porqué de su silencio. Para él resultaba ilógico el siquiera preguntar qué había ocurrido, porque era evidente que Rachel lo había ido a buscar para hablar sobre las visitas de Grace y que Steve había salido en su defensa. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que quería aclarar sus pensamientos; porque se sentía feliz, extrañamente feliz de que el moreno le defendiera tan férreamente, pero también estaba bastante enojado por sus acciones. Es decir, Rachel, ante todo, es una mujer embarazada, ¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando Steve al alterarla de ese modo?

Sabía perfectamente que su compañero no era de los que manejara muy bien el autocontrol, y sabía también que al igual que Chin y Kono, incluso tal vez más, Steve estaba preocupado y molesto con la situación en la que la castaña lo había puesto, pero eso no justificaba la agresividad con la que lo había visto tratar una mujer. Y no sólo una mujer, sino su ex esposa, la madre de su hija y pese a todo; alguien a quien estima. Rachel podía ser muchas cosas, pero era alguien importante para él y nunca permitiría que alguien le faltara el respeto a la madre de su hija, eso, evidentemente incluía a Steve.

-¿Estas mejor? Rachel asintió sin mirarle y bajo del auto cuando el rubio terminó de estacionarse.

Daniel la siguió de cerca hasta el umbral de la casa donde ella se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo finalmente.

-Grace quiere ir a ver el concurso canino este fin de semana. Pronunció.

-¿Qué?

-Me parece que es una buena opción para tu visita. El rubio se quedó quieto, confundido. –Voy a retirar la petición de la corte. Explicó. Danny la miró agradecido y le sujeto fugazmente la mano.

-Siento lo que ocurrió con Mcgarret.

\- No es del todo su culpa. Aclaró. –Él tiene sus razones, y yo las mías. Dijo más para sí misma que para su acompañante. –Lo siento Danny. La puerta se abrió y se cerró antes de que el detective pudiera procesar todo por completo.

Más tarde; varias horas más tarde, el ojiazul regresó a la sede dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina del comandante que, aun ahora mantenía la cabeza entre las manos.

Los otros miembros del equipo se mantuvieron en sus respectivas oficinas, comprendiendo que ambos hombres necesitaban arreglar el asunto a solas.

-Entonces ¿Vas a decirme que paso? Inquirió Danno poniendo el pestillo a la puerta.

Steve se paso las manos por el rostro sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Momentos después levantó la cabeza y el rubio pudo ver el temor y arrepentimiento en la cara del moreno.

-No voy a decir que lo siento Danny. Confesó. –Pero tampoco voy a justificarme. Lo que hice fue estúpido, no me correspondía decirlo, no voy a negar que me gane ese golpe. Pero no voy a mentirte diciendo que lo siento, no otra vez.

-Rachel esta embarazada Steve. Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero el ojiverde se lo estaba poniendo difícil. -¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si se altera en su estado?

-No lo sé. Y sencillamente no me importó porque yo no soy noble como tú Danno.

-¡Tú no eres un desgraciado que se aprovecha de los demás Steven! ¿Qué te pasa? Como el SEAL no respondió, Danny comenzó a caer en la desesperación. –Te agradezco, en serio te agradezco mucho que trates de ayudarme, eres mi compañero Mcgarret, y aprecio más de lo que piensas el que te preocupes tanto por mí. Pero Rachel es la madre de mi hija, y no voy a permitir que nadie le falte al respeto o la agreda.

-¡¿Lo ves Danny? Gritó el moreno levantándose de golpe de su silla, estrellando los puños en el escritorio. -¡Es por eso que ella se aprovecha! ¡Es por eso que yo no puedo renunciar a ti! ¡Por tu maldita nobleza! Los dedos de sus manos recorrieron sus cabellos con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras daba vueltas tras su escritorio ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio.

Afuera, Lori había salido de su oficina alertada por el grito del comandante y el fuerte golpe. Las cosas se veían tensas y era mejor detenerlas ahora antes de que otra pelea se iniciara. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo amague de dirigirse hacia la oficina del marine, la mano de Chin le detuvo en seco.

-Déjalos. Pidió. –Esto es algo que tienen que solucionar de una vez por todas.

Kono apareció al lado de su primo, preocupada, pero como siempre aguardando paciente y atenta. Su estómago se revolvió al preguntarse si su jefe haría caso de las palabras que Chin le había dicho horas atrás, no sabía que tan peligroso eso resultaría.

-¡Es por esa actitud tuya que no distinguir si aún la amas o sólo la aprecias! ¡Me estas volviendo loco Danny! Explotó el SEAL avanzando hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su compañero. –Cada vez que quiero dar vuelta atrás haces algo que me da esperanzas. ¿Qué debo hacer Danny? ¡Dímelo!

Danno no comprendía, se suponía, es decir, venía dispuesto a despotricar un montón y oír un tanto más por parte del moreno, pero nunca si imaginó que esto sucedería; después de todo había estado huyendo de esta situación por mucho tiempo. Su cabeza daba vueltas otra vez, no sabía si Steve le estaba reclamando o le rogaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Debo deshacerme de ella Danny? ¿Alejar también a Gaby?

Las palabras de su jefe y la repentina e inusualmente incómoda cercanía llevaron al detective a su límite. Antes de saberlo había lanzado un puñetazo a la mejilla del otro que pese a la fuerza del impacto no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Steve?

 _**¿Para que preguntarlo? Lo sabía, pero estaba obligado a oírlo del castaño.** _

-A ti. Respondió tragando el pequeño flujo de sangre ocasionado por el golpe. –Pero eso ya lo sabes Danny; los dos lo sabemos desde hace tiempo.

-Esto no es gracioso Mcgarret. ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué me quieres?

 _**Dios, ojala Steve digiera que no, porque de otra manera no sabría qué hacer.** _

-Te amo Danny. Pase la barrera del querer hace mucho.

-¡¿Estas loco?

-Eso es lo que siempre dices.

-¡Por que lo estas!

-Eres el único que puede controlarme. Susurró el SEAL rompiendo la distancia que lo separaba del rostro del más bajo. –Danno, a este ritmo voy a terminar autodestruyéndome y tú serás el culpable.

Danny, sobresaltado, lo tomó de la playera separándolo de él.

-¡Lo que más me preocupa es que nos destruyamos los dos! ¡Y a todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor! Su rostro; encendido en furia, confusión y miedo se reflejo en las acuosas pupilas de su compañero segundos antes de que sus defensas vacilaran y fuera atrapado en un asfixiante y brusco beso.

Steve se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que sus costillas estaban oprimiendo sus pulmones (aunque tal vez era que el aire le abandonaba tan rápido que sus pulmones dolían) y sus manos; presas entra su pecho y el del moreno, sudaban y cosquilleaban sin cesar. El sabor metálico invadió su boca cuando la lengua de Steve abrió con imperesa sus labios y entro en la húmeda cavidad. Excitado y asustado el rubio movió su lengua, tratando de acariciar con ella el pequeño corte interno en la mejilla para pedir algún tipo de perdón, pero Steve se alejó demasiado rápido para su gusto y el único contacto restante era el férreo abrazó en el que lo mantenía cautivo.

-Tengo una hija. Susurró apretando con sus manos la playera del otro.

-Lo sé. Es hermosa como tú.

-Mi ex busca motivos para sepárame de ella.

-No se los daremos. Aseguró el marine liberándolo lentamente de su agarre.

-No voy a prometerte nada Steven, ahora mismo no se bien que pensar.

-Podemos resolverlo juntos. Danno asintió.

-Perdona por el golpe. Por ambos golpes.

-Ambos valieron la pena. Sonrió el comandante sentándose sobre el escritorio, respiró hondamente viendo a través de las persianas abiertas de su oficina. Chin, Kono y Lori estaban observándolos y las reacciones eran variadas. Chin le sonreía pacíficamente, Kono trataba de ocultar su emoción y fracasaba rotundamente. Mientras que Lori, bueno, ella estaba pálida y con la boca abierta, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Steve. Necesito un domicilio fijo si quiero seguir viendo a Grace. El mencionado sonrió.

-Tengo mucho espacio en mi casa Danno. Y el sonido de las olas es menor en mi habitación.

Danno sonrió con malicia, pocas veces lo hacía, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba. No sólo porque Steve estaba haciendo insinuaciones muy directas, sino porque estaba utilizando una pequeña mentira blanca como las condiciones que Rachel había puesto para las visitas de Grace para su beneficio. Bueno, mientras el loco ninja no supiera que Rachel retiraría la petición todo estaba en orden. Después de todo tenía algunos secretos que nunca le contaría a Steve.

" _ **Esto es algo que puede matarte más rápido que una bala. Y tú, aunque eres un Mcgarret no eres inmune Brah. Tienes que resolverlo o terminarás jalando el gatillo tú mismo."**_ Esa frase, dicha a Steve por Chin horas antes, había sido la culpable de que Jersey y Hawai se hubieran movido cinco mil millas para estar juntos al fin.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**  Y diria mi mamá la gran Galaxia-sama: "Ya era hora!" XD Me pregunto que les depara el futuro a estos dos.


	21. SUPERMERCADO (Ver. Danny) Narrado por Grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Buaaa ya es muy noche, o más bien muy temprano. Pero no me quiero ir sin subir el Supermercado Ver. Danno.
> 
> Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> Buen inicio de semana para todas.

**_SUPERMERCADO (Ver. Danny) *Narrado por Grace._ **

 

Tío Steve está muy sucio, debe ser porque estaba debajo de un auto. Papá le dice que nunca lo hará funcionar, pero el tío Steve sólo sonríe.

 

 **-Si logre hacer funcionar lo nuestro puedo hacer que este auto avance más de 15 kilómetros.**

 **  
**

Yo no entiendo lo que dice, pero hace que Danno haga una mueca como la que hace mamá cuando no me como todo en mi plato.

 

 **-Tío Steve ¿vas a venir con nosotros al supermercado?**  Tío Steve mira a Danno, pero él niega con la cabeza.

 

 **-Ni creas que voy a llevarte con esa facha. Termina de perder tu tiempo aquí y sube a darte un baño en lo que volvemos para la cena.**

 **  
**

**-Ya lo escuchaste cariño.**  Tío Steve me mira como cuando mamá regaña a papá y vuelve a meterse bajo el auto. Yo creí que las personas sólo estaban bajo un auto cuando las atropellaban, pero a tío Steve no lo atropellaron así que debe estar haciendo otra cosa.

 

 **-Volvemos más o menos en una hora, trata de no hacer volar la casa mientras tanto.**

 **  
**

**-¿Quieres llevarte la camioneta?**

 **  
**

**-No voy a llevarme ese mounstro. ¡Es enorme!**

 **  
**

Tío Steve y yo reímos, porque sabemos que la verdad es que Danno no alcanza muy bien los pedales de la camioneta de tío Steve y por eso no le gusta manejarla.

Smoothdog nos sigue hasta el auto, pero papá le dice que no puede acompañarnos y le lanza su pelota para que juegue en el jardín, Jersey esta en las escaleras de la entrada lamiéndose tranquilamente, pero Smoothdog nunca esta tranquilo; Danno dice que es porque tío Steve le esta pegando lo loco.

 

Mientras llegamos al supermercado Danno me ayuda a estudiar para mi examen de matemáticas del lunes. Dice que soy muy inteligente porque hago mentalmente todas las divisiones que me pregunta; eso es porque tío Steve me enseñó un truco para resolver divisiones pero dijo que era un secreto entre nosotros y no se lo puedo decir a nadie. Lo siento Danno.

 

 **-Muy bien monkey, abajo.**  Danno siempre revisa su billetera antes de entrar al supermercado, porque dice que a veces su sueldo desaparece como por arte de magia. Yo no sabía lo que significaba "sueldo", pero mamá me dijo que es lo mismo que dinero, así que el dinero de papá desaparece porque dice que los policías ganan muy poco y se arriesgan mucho.

 

Cuando entramos Danno toma un carrito de la larga fila y mira que no tenga las rueditas chuecas, eso lo enoja mucho.

 

 **-Hey monita, no te separes de mí.**  Papá siempre me toma la mano porque dice que hay mucha gente mala que podría robarse a una niña bonita como yo en el supermercado.

 

 **-Danno, quiero uno de esos.**

 **  
**

**-¿Quieres un brillo labial?**

 **  
**

**-Sí.**

 **  
**

**-¿Para qué?**

 **  
**

**-Se pone en la boca Danno.**

 **  
**

**-Sé donde se pone, pero no sé para qué lo quieres. Eres una niña.**

 **  
**

**-Mamá me pone del suyo a veces.**

 **  
**

**-Cariño, estás muy pequeña para arruinar tu linda cara con todas esas cosas. Espera un poco más.**

 **  
**

**-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?**

 **  
**

**-Otros diez años por lo menos. Lo mismo que para tener novio ¿esta bien?** Papá toma una bolsa de tomates, otra zanahorias y unas plantitas verdes que tío Steve come mucho.

 

 **-Stand** (Step-Stand)  **dijo que podía tener novio a los 15, y para eso faltan 5 años.**  Hice la cuenta mentalmente, como me enseñó tío Steve.

 

 **-¿Eso dijo?**  Danno esta enojado, porque deja caer con fuerza la bolsa de manzanas y una piña en el carrito.  **–Voy a tener que hablar con él sobre eso.**

 **  
**

**-Danno ¿Tío Steve es tu novio?**

 **  
**

Danno se me queda viendo, pero luego toma mi mano y empuja el carrito hasta donde están los congeladores de carne.

 

 **-¿Quién te dijo eso?**

 **  
**

**-Mi amigo Tommy dice que…**

 **  
**

**-Monkey ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre Tommy?**

 **  
**

**-Qué debo taparme los oídos cuando él hable, porque es un tonto.**

 **  
**

**-Exacto.** Papá pone muchos paquetes de carne en el carrito.

 

 **-Mi maestra dice que no debemos decirles tontos a los demás.**

 **  
**

**-Bueno, Tommy se lo merece, pero no se lo digas en voz alta.** Papá empuja el carrito hasta donde están los dulces y toma su caja de Twinkies de vainilla.  **–Te diré algo, olvidémonos de Tommy y mejor escoge el dulce que quieras.**

 **  
**

Danno sonríe, pero yo quiero saber si lo que Tommy dice es cierto, así que mejor le preguntaré a tío Steve cuando volvamos a casa. De todos modos también quiero unas gomitas de panda de colores.

 

 **-¿Gomitas otra vez?**

 **  
**

**-Me gustan.**

 **  
**

**-Bueno, solo no le digas a tío Steve porque va a empezar con que se te pegan en el estómago y tienen muchos colorantes.**

 **  
**

Tenemos que regresar al pasillo de los jugos porque Danno lo pasó y no puso el jugo de naranja en el carrito, tampoco las bebidas, mmm… energéticas, que tío Steve le pidió.

 

 **-Danno ¿qué es una bebida energética?**

 **  
**

**-Es una bebida que pone hiperactivo a tío Steve.**  Sonríe Danno.

 

 **-¿Hiperactivo?**

 **  
**

**-Sí, como cuando Smoothdog persiguió a Jersey por toda la casa después de tomarse mi taza de café.**

 **  
**

**-¿Cuándo se puso loquito?**

 **  
**

**-Exacto cariño.**

 **  
**

**-¿Tío Steve se va a poner más loquito?**

 **  
**

**-Algo así.**

 **  
**

A pesar de que le dijo que tío Steve se va a enojar Danno mete tres pizzas congeladas al carrito y dice que tío Steve no sabe lo que es la buena comida porque pasó demasiado tiempo comiendo sabandijas en la selva. Tampoco sé lo que significa "sabandija", lo buscare después en internet.

 

 **-¡Williams!**

 **  
**

Un señor le grita a papá desde el siguiente pasillo. Yo lo conozco, Danno trabajaba con él antes de trabajar con tío Steve, tía Kono y tío Chin.

 

 **-¡Hey, O´Brien!** Papá lo saluda y me toma de la mano para ir hasta él.

 

 **-Tanto tiempo sin verte compañero.**

 **  
**

Danno y él se abrazan. No me gusta, porque Danno y tío Steve siempre se abrazan, pero ese señor no puede abrazar a Danno, porque tío Steve se enojaría mucho y se pondría triste.

 

 **-Hola Grace, has crecido bastante ¿verdad?**

 **  
**

Danno dice que aunque una persona no te agrade siempre tienes que saludarla porque es de buena educación, así que aunque el amigo de papá no me agrada le sonrió y lo saludo.

 

 **-¿Cómo va todo en el Five-0? Escuché que tuvieron algunos problemas con la última de tu líder.**

 **  
**

**-Vaya, los chismes corren muy rápido en el HPD.**

 **  
**

**-Ya sabes, siempre se filtra información. Pero me pregunto cómo fue que hundió un barco en el que sólo estuvo 7 minutos.**

 **  
**

**-Ese es Steve Mcgarret.** Danno sonríe siempre que habla de tío Steve con los demás.

 

 **-Sí, bueno, hay otros rumores sobre él por ahí.**

 **  
**

**-¿Qué rumores?**

 **  
**

Yo jalo a Danno de la mano cuando su amigo se acerca demasiado a él para decirle algo, pero papá me aprieta la mano para que espere.

 

 **-Hay rumores de que Mcgarret y tú están juntos.**

 **  
**

**-¡¿Qué?**  Grita papá.

 

 **-Ya te imaginaras cómo están varios de los chicos del departamento.**

 **  
**

**-No empieces con eso.**

 **  
**

**-Hahaha, pero entonces ¿Mcgarret y tú sólo son amigos?**

 **  
**

**-¡Danno y tío Steve son novios!**

 **  
**

Papá debe tener mucho calor porque esta todo rojo, pero su amigo esta sonriendo de una manera muy extraña y me mira raro.

 

 **-Grace, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Tommy no sabe lo que dice cariño.**

 **  
**

**-Bueno Dan, creo que yo mejor me voy, veo que aun tienes muchas cosas que comprar. No olvides pasar por la farmacia.**

 **  
**

**-Haha, que idiota resultaste.** Danno sonríe pero parece enojado.

 

Después de eso Danno pone un bote muy grande de helado napolitano en el carrito porque dice que necesita desahogarse, y que yo tengo que dejar de repetir las cosas que mi amigo Tommy dice. Papá no deja que me acerqué a los congeladores porque dice que puedo enfermarme y que mamá lo matará si eso pasa.

 

Los espaguetis los escoge Danno, pero me deja elegir las sopas y tomo las que tienen formas bonitas de moños, letras y pececitos. Metemos muchas cosas más, y papá me deja escoger la comida de Jersey, porque yo sé que a Jersey le gustan más los sobrecitos con sabor a pavo que los de sabor a salmón que Danno y tío Steve le llevan. Tenemos que regresar de nuevo porque olvidamos comprar el jamón para los sándwiches de papá. Él no quiere comprar jamón de pavo como tío Steve, porque dice que eso sabe a cartón y que el jamón es naturalmente de cerdo.

 

 **-Danno ¿Puedo subirme al carrito?**

 **  
**

**-No cariño.**

 **  
**

**-¿Por qué no?**

 **  
**

**-Porque es peligroso. Podrías caerte y hacerte un hematoma cerebral.**

 **  
**

**-¿Qué es un hematoma cerebral Danno?**

 **  
**

**-Es muy complicado de explicar monkey, lo único que debes de saber es que duele mucho.**

 **  
**

**-¿Podemos ver la película de BARBIE CASCANUECES cuando volvamos a casa Danno?**

 **  
**

**-Después de la cena, pero tienes que comer todo lo que te dé.**

 **  
**

Danno compra otro cepillo de dientes, porque Smoothdog se metió el suyo a la boca y ya no lo puede usar, tío Steve le dijo que comprara una mordedera para Smoothdog porque ha estado mordiendo todo.

 

En la caja hay muchas señoras que ven a mi Danno de manera extraña cuando me toma de la mano y me carga para tomar una barra de chocolate.

 

 **-Gracias Danno, te amo.**

 **  
**

Papá mete todas las bolsas en la cajuela del auto y le da dinero al señor que se lleva el carrito; creo que ese es su sueldo por ayudarlo.

 

Llegamos muy rápido a la casa de tío Steve porque no había muchos carros en el camino. Tío Steve sale con una toalla en los hombros y el cabello mojado a ayudar a Danno con las bolsas. Smoothdog está durmiendo en el pasillo de la entrada con Jersey encima de él. Jersey abre los ojos cuando nos ve entrar, pero sólo se estira y se vuelve a dormir; creo que está muy cansado de que Smoothdog lo persiga para jugar.

 

Danno sube a bañarse para cenar y tío Steve y yo nos quedamos en la cocina acomodando todo.

 

 **-¿Se divirtieron comprando?**

 

 **-Sí.**

 

 **-Otra vez compro Pizza congelada.**  Tío Steve siempre pone cara de asco cuando ve pizza del supermercado.

 

 **-Le dije que te enojarías, pero no me hizo caso porque un señor llegó y lo abrazó.**

 

 **-¡¿Qué?**

 

 **-Y después se acercó mucho a él para decirle algo.**  Tío Steve pone cara de enojado y se queda en silencio.  **–Tío Steve ¿Danno y tú son novios?**

 

 **-¿Qué?**

 

 **-Porque yo le dije al amigo de Danno que ustedes son novios, y mi amigo Tommy dice que sólo los novios viven juntos y duermen en la misma cama.**

 

Tío Steve me queda viendo como Danno en el supermercado, pero luego se pone rojo y me sonríe.

 

- **Grace cariño, ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco de helado mientras Danno termina de bañarse?**

 

 **-No podemos comer postre antes de la cena.**

 

 **-De vez en cuando no es malo.**

 

Cuando Danno bajó regaño a tío Steve por darme helado antes de cenar, pero luego se fueron a la sala y tío Steve le dijo algo a Danno que hizo que lo perdonara.

 

A veces no entiendo a los adultos, pero quiero mucho a Danno y a tío Steve.

* * *

 

 ** _Notas:_**  Una vez más, mi cosa favorita de este drable es que Grace se la pasa diciendo Danny dice esto y Danno dice aquello, es tan tierno. También me gustan sus celos marca Williams, y el que quiere tanto a tío Steve.


	22. PRIMERA CITA *PARTE 1* (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Hola hola a todas! Hoy domingito les traigo el siguiente drable ^-^ En esta ocasión esta dividido en dos partes; la primera es la correspondiente a la versión de Steve y la segunda la de Danny.
> 
> Espero que les guste y bueno, ya saben, aguas con la mugre ley SOPA que ya nos despujo de MEGALOUP T.T
> 
> Voy a decirle a Steve que mate a algunos agentes del FBI.

**PRIMERA CITA **Parte 1** (Ver. Steve)**

**  
**

Para Steve aquello sonaba innecesario, pero como de costumbre había terminado sucumbiendo ante las palabras de la novata del equipo. Así que gracias a eso ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina de Danny sudando más de lo habitual.

-Hey, socio. Saludó el comandante captando la atención del rubio.

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?

Steve no paraba de sorprenderse, es decir, después de aquella pelea que terminara en un hambriento beso y una declaración hacía solo un par de semanas, Danny y él habían tomado todo el asunto de manera tranquila, o al menos eso quería creer; porque no sabía Danny, pero en lo que a él concernía desde que el detective se había mudado de nuevo a su casa y ahora a su habitación, su fantasía hecha realidad de despertar al lado de Danno le estaba causando ciertos problemas de ansiedad en un lugar debajo de la cintura.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin sexo y la verdad era que ese asunto lo había tenido bastante distraído los últimos días. Danny extraordinariamente parecía no notarlo, pero Chin y Kono sí que lo habían hecho y bueno, la castaña estuvo sobre él hasta que sin más salida tuvo que inventarle que estaba preocupado por afianzar su relación con Danno. La chica había salido con un plan bastante adolescente, pero una vez que Steve lo meditó bien se dio cuenta de que podía sacar ventaja de todo aquello con respecto a su dilema sexual, por que aunque odiara admitirlo él no era conocido por su gran autocontrol; menos si se trataba de Danno… sobre todo Danno en su cama y lo que eso implicaba. Y esa, vergonzosamente, era la razón principal de que estuviera en esta situación.

-¿Steve? Llamó su compañero notando la mirada ausente del ojiverde.

-Ah, sí. ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Danny lo miró con extrañeza.

-No tenemos ningún caso desde hace tres días. Técnicamente nos están pagando por adornar las oficinas.

-Sí, claro. Comentó el SEAL paseando su mirada por la habitación. -¿Ese cuadro es nuevo?

-Steve. Dilo de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Exigió el rubio cruzándose de brazos. El marine sonrió nervioso.

-Ok. Yo me estaba preguntando si te gustaría… ya sabes, salir esta noche. Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Con Chin y Kono?

-No. Sólo tú y yo. Y no ha un bar sino a un restaurant. Aclaró el comandante. –De traje y todo.

-¿Cómo una cita? Sonrió Danny.

-Sí.

-Kono está detrás de esto ¿verdad?

-Algo así. Confesó. –Dijo que aun no hemos tenido una primera cita. Sonrió el moreno.

-Entonces ¿qué te ayudó a planear? Preguntó el detective después de unos segundos de analizar la situación.

-Se supone que no debo decírtelo.

-¿Nada de explosiones o tiroteos?

-Claro. A menos que la cocina en el restaurant del Hilton explote. Sonrió.

-Muy bien. ¿A qué hora pasas por mí? Bromeó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece a las 7:30 p.m.?

-¡Danny! ¡Si no te apresuras vamos a perder la reservación!

Eran las 7:50 p.m. y Danny aun no bajaba. Ciertamente el SEAL no sabía en que demonios el rubio estaba tardándose tanto. Sabía que el detective era muy meticuloso a la hora de elegir su vestimenta, pero vamos, a él le había tomado diez minutos estar listo y eso que llevaba un traje con todo y corbata; la cual por cierto comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Estaba apunto de volver a gritar cuando su pareja apareció en las escaleras dejándolo mudo y con la temperatura elevada en más de una zona de su cuerpo. Danno traía puesto un traje negro de dos piezas con una camisa de algodón blanca cuyos primeros tres botones estaban fuera del ojal.

-¿Valió la pena la espera? Sonrió el ojiazul abriendo los brazos.

Steve estuvo a punto de decir  **"Olvidémonos de la cena y volvamos a la habitación Danno".** Pero en su lugar se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te ves muy bien babe. Comentó el rubio bajando las escaleras. –Sólo intenta ser discreto para que no tenga que dispararle a muchas mujeres.

-Lo mismo va para ti. Nada de sonreírle a la camarera. Dijo con tono serio.

-Lo tengo socio.

Steve tuvo que convocar todo su autocontrol cuando vio el lindo trasero de Danny moverse delante de él hacia la puerta de la casa.

 **Tranquilo Mcgarret.**  Se dijo.  **Si todo sale como planeas en unas horas más la espera terminará.**

-¿A qué hora hiciste reservación?

-8:30 P.M. Respondió el moreno sin despegar la vista de la carretera. –Apenas llegamos.

-Esto me recuerda a la secundaria. Sonrió Danno.

-¿En serio? ¿Llevabas a tus novias a comer a un restaurant lujoso vestido de traje y en un deportivo? Preguntó divertido.

-No, chico gracioso. Salíamos a comer hamburguesas a la quinta avenida en el auto de mi padre.

-¿Un deportivo?

-Un moustand del 67, tenía más polvo que las suelas de tus botas.

-Debiste ser el arrase de las chicas. Rió el marine.

-Más bien era el arrase de sus padres, me perseguían manzanas enteras cuando me veían cerca de sus hijas. El castaño rió y el rubio sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Buenas noches señor. Saludó el hombre. -¿Tiene reservación?

-Sí. Steve Mcgarret, mesa para dos.

-Por supuesto. Sonrió el hombre. –El comandante Mcgarret. Déjenme acompañarlos hasta su mesa.

-Por favor, dime que no le pusiste una granada en la boca para conseguir la reservación. Susurró Danny viendo la excesiva amabilidad del hombre.

-Rescatamos a su hija secuestrada el año pasado Danno. Respondió él en el mismo tono tomando después asiento en la mesa designada.

Observó con detalle el espacioso lugar con la orquesta tocando frente a la pista de baile donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo del suave compas de la música.

-En seguida mandaré un camarero para atenderlos. Espero que disfruten su velada. Sonrió el hombre antes de retirarse.

-Espero que hayas traído tu billetera. Dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor. –Porque ni siquiera con el sueldo de todo un mes pago una cena en este lugar.

Steve sonrió divertido; seguro que su compañero estaba pensando en repartir la cuenta a la mitad aunque era más que obvio que por ningún motivo él lo permitiría.

Después de una breve pelea por escoger entre el vino blanco o el rojo en la cual hasta el pobre camarero terminó inmiscuido, por fin lograron pedir sus platillos y comer a gusto. El moreno como de costumbre había ordenado un platillo con demasiada ensalada y el detective uno que a opinión de su pareja debería ser ilegal debido a podía matarte de un ataque al corazón.

Danny vio con curiosidad cómo Steve comía su ensalada con toda naturalidad.

-¿Qué? Cuestionó al notar la mirada de su compañero fija en él.

-Pareces un maldito conejo. Sonrió. -¿Eso es lo que les enseñan en la marina? Comentó metiéndose un trozo de su filete a la boca. -¿Duchas de tres minutos, volverse vegetarianos y decir "clasificado"?

-¿Se supone que uno debe hablar de estas cosas en una cita?

-Se supone… Habló el rubio. –En mi amplia experiencia. Sonrió. –Que no deberíamos estar hablando, sino más bien manoseándonos y besándonos. Cómo esos dos de allá. Señaló Danny refiriéndose a una pareja que estaba a pocas mesas de distancia de ellos.

Steve sonrió ante el comentario, pero no dejó pasar el tinte de incitación del mismo.

-Pero como yo soy una persona decente y sensata. Continuó. –Me niego a hacer algo tan impúdico. Rió el detective viendo a su pareja.

El SEAL puso los cubiertos en la mesa y se levantó de su silla sorprendiendo un poco a Danny que no entendió de qué se trataba hasta que el castaño le extendió la mano en señal de invitación.

-¿En serio babe? Dijo incrédulo poniendo sus cubiertos en el plato.

-Es lo que normalmente se hace en una cita. Afirmó.

-¿Frente a todos ellos? Danno movió la cabeza señalando que muchos de los presentes los veían atentamente.

-Sólo veme a mi Danno, y no habrá ningún problema. Aseguró el comandante.

Danny dudó unos segundos pero finalmente extendió su mano permitiéndole a Steve guiarlo hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

 **Notas:**  ¿A alguien más le gustaría ver a estos dos bailando? ¿Y qué bailarían?


	23. PRIMERA CITA *PARTE 2* (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ultimamente actualizó muy tarde, el vicio de Supernatural no me abandona XD
> 
> He aquí la segunda parte de este drable. Ojala les guste y comenten.

_**PRIMERA CITA **Segunda Parte** (Ver. Danny)** _

Steve había estado actuando un tanto extraño.

Él lo había notado pero lo había dejado pasar porque en esta ocasión tenía sus propios problemas. La mitad de esos problemas, no, más bien casi el 80% de ellos estaban relacionados con el propio Steve Mcgarret. Específicamente con Steve Mcgarret durmiendo semidesnudo a su lado. Danny es de las personas que piensa que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, pero en este caso parecía que el tiempo le estaba dando una bofetada en la cara.

El loco ninja parecía estar tomando su relación con mucha calma, en cambio él últimamente tenía que pasar más tiempo de lo normal en el baño. El que el moreno se paseara por la casa sin playera o con el buzo húmedo después de su nado matutino, no ayudaba mucho a su situación. El detective estaba llegando al límite de su autocontrol, pero tampoco era como si fuera a saltarle encima a su compañero.

Lo peor de todo era que el marine no parecía tener mucho interés por algo más haya del coqueteo y contacto físico habitual. En otras palabras: Su pareja, a pesar de ser un Super SEAL caliente e impaciente, no mostraba interés por tener sexo con él. Sabía que Steve necesitaba tiempo, pero tanta tensión acumulada era peligrosa para su cuerpo y su salud mental.

Se había sorprendido cuando Mcgarret apareció en su oficina pidiéndole una cita. Parecía que el castaño quería comenzar a hacer las cosas "bien", y una vez que lo pensó detenidamente concluyó que tal vez era eso justo lo que necesitaban para dar al fin "el siguiente paso".

Todo había ido bien en la cita, pero ahora estaba un poco cohibido mientras Steve lo guiaba hasta la pista de baile donde algunas parejas estaban esparcidas aquí y haya moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de  **Our Love is Easy** que era bellamente interpretado por la solista.

El SEAL lo tomó suavemente de la cintura con una mano.

-¿Tú guías? Preguntó divertido.

-Soy el más alto, es más fácil así. Susurró en su oído.

Para el detective no pasaba desapercibido que casi todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos, sin embargo le estaba siendo muy fácil dejarse guiar en el baile, tal y como le estaba siendo fácil dejarse guiar por Steve en su reciente relación de amantes.

Danno siempre ha sido de las personas que se entregan más que el otro en una relación, de las que toma toda la responsabilidad de mantenerla a flote y de las que siempre termina con el rol de guiarla. No quería decir que estaba cansado de involucrarse tanto en las relaciones, simplemente había descubierto en las últimas semanas que también podía disfrutar el ser guiado; dejarse llevar y simplemente disfrutar de las atenciones de Steve.

-¿También te enseñaron a bailar en el ejercito? Sonrió Danny siguiendo el ritmo del ojiverde.

-Marina Danno. Corrigió. –No aprendí ahí, mi padre me enseño; para el baile de graduación de secundaria.

-Pues lo hizo muy bien. Agregó el detective identificando el tono melancólico de su pareja.

-Aunque también practique bastante en Annapolis. Sonrió. –Cuando fue el baile de aniversario hubo un código 77 y nadie estuvo autorizado para entrar en la academia.

-¿Qué diablos es un código 77?

-Cuarentena por amenaza biológica. Aclaró. –No había chicas así que terminamos bailando unos con otros. Rió Steve recordando su baile con Adam Carvi.

-Bueno, yo sólo ayude a mi primo a practicar para su baile de graduación.

-Entonces tienes experiencia en ser guiado. Comentó Steve sosteniendo con más fuerza la espalda baja del rubio para acercarlo un poco más a él.

Dos piezas más y Danny había olvidado incluso que su rodilla estaba comenzando a punzar. El suave vaivén y la cómoda plática que mantenía con el SEAL lo tenían bastante ocupado y con una sonrisa casi cosida a su cara.

-Tal vez Kono tenía razón. Dijo el castaño. –Una primera cita fue buena idea.

-Esta vez te doy la razón, todo está saliendo perfec…

El detective no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese instante unos disparos retumbaron por todo el salón y las luces del candelabro principal parpadearon antes de apagarse por completo dando paso a las pequeñas luces de emergencia a los costados. La orquesta dejó de tocar y las parejas en la pista se quedaron inmóviles cuando el pánico reinó en el lugar.

-¡Todos al suelo! Gritó uno de los seis hombres enmascarados que con arma en mano sometían a los dos guardias y a varios empleados. -¡Al suelo! ¡Manos en la nuca! Gritó nuevamente el hombre disparando al aire.

Danny y Steve se miraron, analizando la situación. Eran bastantes ladrones y estaban armados con varias AK-103 cómo para actuar precipitadamente. Ambos concordaron en que lo mejor era seguir las órdenes por ahora; hasta que tuvieran un plan para salir de aquello. Con los dos guardias atados y los presentes amedrentados por el miedo; los seis hombres tenían clara ventaja, eso hasta el SEAL lo comprendía. Danny, por si las dudas, tomó su brazo para jalarlo hacia abajo con gesto pensativo cuando cuatro de los asaltantes tomaron lugar en cada esquina del recinto mientras otro vigilaba la puerta y uno más le daba varias bolsas negras de plástico a varias camareras.

-Que pongan todo lo de valor que traigan dentro de las bolsas. Ordenó el hombre a las chicas que asustadas asintieron y se dispersaron por el lugar obedeciendo. –Si intentan algo dejare de ser tan amable. Amenazó.

-¿El líder? Susurró Danny discretamente a Steve; ambos estaban arrodillados en el piso de la pista de baile.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Algún plan? Una de las camareras se acercó a ellos extendiéndoles la bolsa.

–Pongan todo lo de valor. Pidió asustada.

Danny sacó su billetera de su pantalón y la puso en la bolsa, Steve lo imitó y luego se levantó la manga del saco para poner el reloj en la bolsa.

-Estudiar la situación. Dijo cuando la chica se marchó.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es el plan.

 

 

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que habían sido secuestrados, sí, porque ahora sabían que esto era un secuestro y no un asalto. La explicación yacía en que el líder del grupo había llamado al gobernador Denning para exigirle una gran suma de dinero y nada de policías para liberar a lo rehenes, entre los que se encontraba el canciller Miller; quien estaba de vacaciones con su familia en la isla y precisamente era uno de los clientes esa noche, y quien para rematar, era uno de los hombres más importantes en el continente.

Danny estaba un poco nervioso porque su compañero se la había pasado observando los movimientos de los seis hombres durante todo el rato, y en su amplia experiencia en situaciones similares con el marine, eso sólo significaba una cosa; Mcgarret haría algo estúpido.

-Danno. Murmuró el SEAL. –En un minuto exactamente voy a tratar de derribar a los cuatro tipos de las esquinas.

-¡¿Qué? Expresó bajito.

-Tengo una pistola, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Trajiste tu arma a nuestra cita? Reclamó.

-La llevo a todos lados. De todos modos esta es nuestra única oportunidad de actuar. Necesito que te encargues del líder. ¿Crees poder derribarlo de un golpe? Susurró observando a sus cuatro objetivos.

-¿Derribarlo? ¿Estas loco?

-Ya no queda tiempo Danny. Habló el moreno preparándose. -¿Estas listo?

-¡No! Pero fue demasiado tarde para el rubio.

El loco ninja había sacado su arma tan rápido del escondite en su tobillo que ni siquiera pudo verlo sino hasta que el primero de los asaltantes cayó de un disparo y luego otro. Steve había derribado a los otros dos con relativa facilidad y el sin más opción se lanzó en una carrera contra el líder noqueándolo de varios derechazos. La gente gritaba aterrada, por lo que el comandante no pudo escuchar los pasos tras él hasta que el ojiazul le gritó y un disparó resonó en sus oídos.

Danny le había disparado al tipo que custodiaba la puerta y que alertado por el ruido había dejado su puesto para ir a ver qué sucedía. El tipo había caído y Steve volteó a mirar a su pareja.

-¿Por qué nunca puedes esperar refuerzos? Dijo el rubio sosteniendo el arma que le había arrebatado al tipo noqueado a sus pies.

-Tú eres el refuerzo. Sonrió.

 

 

La policía había llegado poco después de eso y los rehenes se encontraban a salvo y con sus pertenencias de regreso. El canciller Miller les había agradecido y felicitado por su valor, pero Steve francamente tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al tipo por ser el responsable indirecto de que su cita con Danny se fuera a la mierda. Kono y Chin habían llegado también para ayudar en la investigación del caso pues el líder del grupo había confesado que alguien más los había contratado para el trabajo.

-Recuerdo haberte oído decir que no habría ningún tiroteo. El detective se sentó a su lado en el cofre del Camaro.

-Al menos no hubo ninguna explosión. Sonrió el marine, aunque en realidad se sentía un tanto afligido por lo ocurrido.

-En realidad ya estoy acostumbrado. Continuó Danny. -¿Sabes? Nuestras citas siempre terminan de manera desastrosa.

\- ¿Nuestras citas? Preguntó confundido.

-Cuando fuimos a ver los petroglifos caíste por un barrando y te rompiste el brazo, así que yo tuve que subir la maldita montaña para tener al menos señal telefónica. Sonrió Danny. –En el partido de football americano se desató un tiroteo, y cuando fuimos a esa exposición de arte terminamos con un tipo atado al cofre del auto.

-Tú lo ataste. Aclaró sonriendo. -¿Así que esta no es nuestra primera cita?

-Oficialmente es la primera en calidad de pareja.

-Lamento que se haya arruinado, ni siquiera pudimos ver el espectáculo nocturno del Hilton.

-Bueno, al menos nunca diré que me aburro en nuestras citas. Comentó el ojiazul tratando de animar a su compañero.

-La noche no terminó como esperaba. Suspiró Steve hablando en voz alta sin quererlo en realidad.

Danny sonrió por el tono de decepción que también tenía un poco de berrinche en la voz del marine. Lo mismo era para él; porque se había imaginado terminando esa noche de distinta manera y no secuestrado, en medio de un tiroteo y con la molesta responsabilidad de ir a dar su declaración oficial y llenar una montaña de informes y papeles al día siguiente. Pero a decir verdad no había sido tan malo; la comida fue buena, la platica cómoda y el baile con Steve se había llevado las palmas definitivamente. Era una lastima que fueran un imán de problemas, y que probablemente, gracias a eso nunca tendrían una cita dentro de los parámetros de lo "normal", pero pasar esos momentos fuera de sus parámetros de normalidad con el SEAL era lo que realmente hacía especial el lazo entre ellos.

 

 

Esa madrugada cuando al fin pudieron ir a descansar después de las exhaustivas horas de interrogatorio y papeleo, Danny estaba tan cansado que cuando Steve simplemente se abrazó a él en la cama y cayó dormido, agradeció que el marine no quisiera nada más con él; al menos en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_  Una cita un tanto fuera de lo común, o demasiado común para estos dos.


	24. SEXO (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ahhh estoy de vuelta! Hace tanto que no actualizaba que ya me sentía desconectada del mundo. Pero bueno debido a ciertos problemotas en mi familia andaba ocupada, y hasta ahora me doy tiempo y ánimo de escribir sobre estos dos, mmm... el título lo dice todo así que no creo necesario explicar nada más hahaha. ¡Comenten!

_**SEXO (Ver. Steve)** _

**_  
_ **

A Steve nunca le había costado hablar sobre el tema; pero tenía que admitir que tener a Chin frente suyo hacía bastante abrumador hablar de la temida palabra con S.

OK, se estaba comportando como un maldito adolescente, pero es que sí, estaba desesperado y ya no sabía que hacer o con quien desahogarse. Había pasado más de una semana desde su desastrosa cita con Danny y las cosas no parecían avanzar. Steve sólo tenía dos cosas claras: o le saltaba encima al rubio o saltaba él de un acantilado para terminar con su sufrimiento. Y era precisamente el pensar así por lo que ahora el teniente Kelly estaba sentado frente a él examinándolo con sus profundos ojos negros.

-No fue nada grave. Argumentó por enésima vez haciendo su clásico puchero.

-Saltaste tras un sospechoso desde la cima de Kalalau Valley sin un paracaídas.

-El sospechoso tenía uno ¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy bien, arrestamos al tipo y sólo costó unos raspones.

-El problema es que últimamente estas actuando más irracional que de costumbre. Cuando Danny se enteré de lo que pasó no va a estar de buen humor. Dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

-Es por eso que espero que no se entere.

Chin entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio desviar la mirada ante la mención del detective.

-¿Hay algún problema con Danny? Steve miró al isleño unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Sexo. Murmuró encontrando algo más interesante que al teniente en la pared de su oficina. El pelinegro levantó una ceja confundido. –Danno y yo… nosotros no hemos tenido sexo aun. Aclaró.

La cara de Chin pasó del desconcierto al más grande asombro.

-Entonces eso es lo que te tiene así.

-No soy un monje y tú sabes cuanto tiempo estuve conteniéndome antes de comenzar nuestra relación. Después de dos meses de tenerlo en mi cama estoy a punto de cometer violación. Dijo molesto.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Él no quiere?

Danny no tiene experiencia. Al menos no con hombres. Ya sabes, estuvo casado con Rachel casi diez años y antes de eso apenas y tuvo vida amorosa.

-Entiendo, no quieres presionarlo, pero ¿has hablado con él sobre eso?

-No, no quiero asustarlo. Estoy esperando a que me de señales de que esta listo ¿comprendes?

El pelinegro movió la cabeza asintiendo, porque lo hacía, ¡ahora comprendía todo!

* * *

-¡¿Qué? El grito de Kono resonó en el auto. -¡No puedo creer lo tonto que puede llegar a ser el jefe!

-Tranquilízate prima. Pidió Kelly sin despegar la vista del coche en el que el sospechoso intentaba escapar.

-¡¿Esperando una señal? ¡Qué diablos! ¡Pero si Danny lo tiene escrito en toda la cara!

-Al parecer el que Danny este más malhumorado y distraído últimamente no es el tipo de señal que Mcgarret espera. Sonrió Chin acelerando en el cruce para no perder a su sospechoso.

-Esto es grave Brah. Comentó la chica con gesto preocupado. –Quiero decir, dos meses de relación y no sé cuantos de enamoramiento y ¿aún nada? Finalizó enfadada.

-Te preocupa más la relación del jefe y Danny que tu relación con Fong. Rió el isleño.

-Es porque esos dos a veces pueden ser unos tontos. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo sé. Respondió en apoyo. Después de todo no por nada había mancillado la confianza de su jefe y le había contado todo a su prima. El asunto era preocupante no sólo para la pareja, sino también para el equipo; en una de esas el rubio terminaba en el hospital por sus constantes descuidos o Steve terminaba matándose por sus locuras. -¿Qué tienes en mente? Cuestionó mientras salían del auto con pistola en mano.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Sonrió Kono apuntando al frente. -¡Five 0, saque las manos por la ventanilla ahora! Gritó dirigiéndose hacia el auto para hacer el arresto.

Esa misma noche Chin sintió un escalofrió cuando vio a su prima parada frente a la puerta de su casa pidiéndole hablar con Malia, y empezó a temer por sus amigos cuando las dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa de la cocina comenzaron a reír de una forma tenebrosa.

* * *

Era miércoles por la noche; el día había estado tranquilo porque Max había confirmado que el ADN del sospechoso que Chin y Kono habían detenido el día anterior coincidía con el de la escena del crimen. Así que después de llenar el papeleo de rutina y dejar todo en orden pudieron volver a casa temprano.

Steve había subido casi de inmediato a tomar un baño; un laaaaaargo baño como acostumbraba últimamente, lo cual por alguna razón molestaba bastante a Danno. Pero bueno, el rubio estaba buscando algo decente que comer en la nevera cuando el timbre sonó. El detective estaba bastante sorprendido cuando vio a la esposa de Chin parada en el umbral.

-Hey, Malia ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? Preguntó con una sonrisa. –Ah, ¿Quieres pasar? Ofreció.

-No, gracias Danny. Sonrió ella. –Voy para el hospital, esta semana me toca el turno nocturno.

-Debe ser difícil dejar a Chin solo en casa. Bromeó. –Aunque para él ha de ser más difícil dejarte ir.

-Espero que tengas razón. Rió. –En fin, yo sólo venía a saludar y a dejarles esto.

-Oh, gracias. Sonrió el rubio aceptando la pequeña cesta llena de panecillos. –Se ven deliciosos.

-Espero que les gusten, los hice yo misma. Estoy practicando para ser una gran esposa. Bromeó.

-Que suerte la de Chin; tiene una linda chica que le hornea panecillos. Mcgarret sólo sabe preparar ensaladas y vinagretas. Suspiró.

-Bueno, asegúrate que coma algunos también. Pidió.

-Claro.

-Bueno Danny, tengo que irme. Fue un placer saludarte. La mujer se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. -¡Disfrútenlos! Gritó antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Cuando Steve bajo el detective ya iba por su segundo panecillo.

-¿Qué es eso? Se quedo mirando a Danno que dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al ser descubierto.

-Uhm… Wanfqueques. Sonrió el detective aun masticando un pedazo.

-¿De dónde los sacaste? Steve se acercó a la cesta.

-Malia los trajo.

-¿Malia? Dijo desconcertado.

-Vino hace unos minutos. Iba al hospital y pasó a dejarlos, los horneo ella misma. Completó tomando otro. -¡Están deliciosos, tienes que probarlos! Gimió con placer cerrando los ojos cuando otro trozo de pan se desmoronó en su boca.

El SEAL comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber salido de la ducha, porque una vez que su compañero puso esa cara tan erótica su cuerpo estaba de nuevo caliente, sudando y con la sangre fluyendo hacia un punto en específico. El moreno literalmente se quedó de piedra aún con las gotas de agua resbalando de su cabello húmedo hasta su espalda al ver aquella escena. Y no es que fuera extraño ver a Danno hacer esos gestos ante algo horneado, no, era que en ese instante algo hacía distinto ese casual acto; había un tinta tan erótico en los movimientos y gemidos del rubio que era casi como… como si Danny estuviera excitado.

En un primer instante esto fascinó al marine, sin embargo, cuando el detective comenzó a respirar cortado y a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos Steve se preocupó. Después de todo eso no era normal.

-¡Danno! Se acercó apresurado. –Dame eso. Ordenó apresando la muñeca del más bajo para evitar que siguiera comiendo.

-Steven. Murmuró el rubio pegándose a él y bordeando la piel desnuda de su cadera.

-Danny algo no anda bien. Le quitó el panecillo de la mano tratando de ignorar el toque y lo caliente que se sentía la piel de su compañero.

-Estoy bien. Gimió.

Steve pegó un brinco cuando el ojiazul apresó su cadera y lo atrajo para besarlo de forma tan atrevida que incluso le dio miedo.

-Danny. Jadeó separándose. –Algo anda mal con esos panecillos.

El SEAL trató de mantenerse bajo control mientras revisaba los signos del rubio, pero su control se fue al carajo cuando al revisar su temperatura Danno le tomó la mano y comenzó a lamer su dedo índice para finalmente meterlo en su boca.

-¿Qué haces? Gimió.

-Steven, estoy muy caliente. Susurró Danny mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo noté, tu temperatura subió unos cuantos grados.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Reclamó el detective haciendo un adorable puchero. –En verdad estoy muy caliente aquí. El comandante quedó frio cuando su mano fue guiada hasta la entrepierna del rubio sin ningún miramiento. –Steven vamos a la cama. Pidió Danny frotándose contra él.

Tragó saliva sonoramente cuando notó que su compañero ya estaba duro, y que debido a eso él estaba empezando a ponerse en iguales condiciones. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y su cuerpo gritaba por dejarse llevar y darle al otro lo que pedía, pero sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso.

-Danny esto no está bien, los panecillos… no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así. Habló jadeante pues el detective no lo soltaba.

-Steven. Susurró Danno colgándose de él para llegar a su oído. –Odio cuando piensas tanto las cosas, sólo llévame a la cama y follame. Exigió mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

3…2…1… ¡IGNICIÓN!

Steven J. Mcgarret finalmente había llegado a su límite. ¿Cómo podía rechazar al objeto de sus deseos cuando este tan sublimemente se le ofrecía? ¿Cómo ignorar que le había llamado Steven más veces de las que podía soportar? Y más importante ¿Cómo encerrar al animal que aquellas ultimas palabras habían soltado?

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que estaba en el sofá con Danny debajo suyo intentando desabotonar su camisa torpemente mientras besaba su cuello y hombros. Como pudo le sacó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón, el rubio había terminado por arrancar los botones en su desesperación y ahora alzaba las caderas ayudándolo a bajar la tela de los apretados pantalones sastre. Los zapatos volaron junto con el pantalón negro y Steve notó lo caliente que se sentía la piel en los muslos de Danno.

-De prisa. Dijo el ojiazul acariciando su espalda y jugando con el elástico del pantalón del moreno.

-Danny, ni siquiera sabes qué haremos. Con cuidado deposito un par de besos en la parte interna de sus muslos, sintiéndose en parte culpable por la situación, porque técnicamente iba a aprovecharse del rubio.

-Lo sé. No soy un idiota. Gimió. –Tú vas a meter tu pene en mi trasero. Steve no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras de su compañero. –Yo no tengo experiencia, y además prefiero que lo hagas tú.

-Danny ¿estás seguro de esto? Cuestionó con su último atisbo de razón.

-Maldita sea Steve, estoy tan caliente que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tu polla jodiendo mi trasero. Jadeo Danny metiendo la mano en el pantalón del marine.

Lo que pasó después fue tan delirante que sintió que su cerebro se derretía; la voz ronca de Danny mientras le masturbaba, sus gemidos ahogados y luego el húmedo sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el de Danno mientras lo embestía fuertemente. Danny había sido tan lascivo gimiendo, gritando y suplicando y exigiendo más, y él definitivamente había disfrutado al complacerlo hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos después del más celestial orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Steve. Llamó Danny después de unos minutos. –Hay algo raro con esos panecillos.

-Lo sé. Coincidió el comandante acariciando el vientre sudado del rubio.

-Pero aún estoy muy caliente. Sonrió besando la mano del castaño.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Chin sonó, el isleño se apresuró a contestar en cuanto vio que se trataba de Mcgarret.

-Jefe ¿dónde están?

-Hey Chin. Saludó el marine. –Danny y yo nos estamos reportando enfermos. Habló entre risas.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso tenemos un caso!

-Estoy seguro que pueden manejarlo sin nosotros, te quedas a cargo.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos mañana. Y por cierto, salúdame a Malia y agradécele por los panecillos; tiene que pasarme la receta. Y con eso el ojiverde colgó.

Chin se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos mientras procesaba todo. Ahora comprendía porque Malia había llegado a casa sonriendo la noche anterior y le había dicho que de vez en cuanto ser doctora con especialidad en química fármaco bióloga tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

**Notas:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaa es algo tan rosa que incluso me da vergüenza, pero bueno, creo que el sexo salvaje al estilo Mcgarret tiene que esperar un poco en esta relación.


	25. SEXO (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Después de una mañana/tarde bastante ocupada al fin puedo subir la versión de Danny. Espero que les guste y comenten.

**Sexo (Ver. Danny)**

**  
**

Maldijo mentalmente cuando su cadera resintió el golpe al caer por tropezar con uno de los botes que el sospechoso tiraba a su paso en su intento de huida. Kono, que venía detrás de él le miró preocupada, pero él le indicó con gesto calmo que estaba bien y ella siguió corriendo tras el sujeto.

Después de unos segundos de reposo en el frio suelo se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Trató de respirar hondo y contener las ganas de llamarle a Mcgarret para reclamarle que una vez más estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo. Porque sí, todo era culpa del animal de su jefe; o mejor dicho amante.

Una vez que el asunto del sexo dejó de ser un problema desde aquella primera vez, el moreno se había puesto bastante  **"creativo"** gracias a la denigrante condición en la que lo había dejado lo que fuera que Malia le hubiera puesto como regalo a los panecillos. Pues bien, al comandante le había gustado la idea de verlo en situaciones de naturaleza hasta entonces desconocida para él; porque tenía que reconocer que el que Steve se calentara haciéndolo usar su antiguo uniforme de football americano (el cual por cierto le quedaba un poco grande) era algo raro. Sobre todo cuando eso dejó de ser suficiente y el SEAL comenzó a mostrar sus dotes de actor al pedirle hacer juegos de rol.

Así que este mes ya había sido el  **"novato Williams"** al que el  **"entrenador Mcgarret" había castigado** por soltar el pase decisivo del juego de campeonato; y Steve le había hecho usar esos "dedos de mantequilla" como los nombraba, para sujetar algo que no era precisamente un balón. Cuando le pidió usar su viejo uniforme de policía de la HPD, resultó que el moreno jugó a ser un delincuente astuto que aprovechando su descuido lo esposó al grifo del baño y le obligó a mirar sus gestos en el espejo mientras dos de sus dedos se movían dentro de él. Danno se sonrojó sólo de recordar aquello.

 _ **Dios, voy a matar a Mcgarret.**_ Pensó caminando hacia donde Kono había corrido.

Lo cierto era que en el fondo sabía que no le haría nada al marine por sus acciones, porque al fin de cuentas y aunque se resistiera a decirlo, él también disfrutaba mucho de sus peculiares actividades sexuales con su pareja. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces Steve le decía cómo debía actuar, a veces también se permitía dejarse llevar e improvisar un poco. Como la vez en que el ojiverde le había hecho vestir un traje de cadete naval y él se había puesto el suyo de Teniente Comandante; después del filtreo inicial y el manoseo, las cosas se salieron de control cuando  **"su superior"**  decidió castigar al travieso cadete con unas cuantas nalgadas directo en su piel desnuda. Danny nunca había experimentado excitación al ser golpeado hasta ese momento; porque la mano de Steve no le lastimaba pero ponía su piel caliente y le dejaba una sensación de escozor placentera que había provocado que al final se metiera demasiado en su personaje y terminara suplicando por más y diciéndole al moreno  _ **"Sí comandante, fui un mal cadete, necesito ser castigado"**_ y un montón de cosas más que habían prendido como fuego a Mcgarret causando que tuvieran la sesión de sexo más salvaje y placentera que recordara porque, bueno, ver a Steve follandolo aun con el uniforme de la marina puesto era jodidamente sexy.

También estaban aquellas ocasiones en las que al SEAL se le metía la idea de que la habitación no era un lugar lo suficientemente divertido para hacerlo, y era así como terminaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, en el cofre del Mercury o bajo el escritorio entre las piernas de Steve con el peligro de ser descubiertos. Pero lo que el detective consideraba realmente peligroso era la rapidez y la naturalidad con la que se había acostumbrado a todo ello.

Si lo pensaba bien probablemente era porque también estaban las suaves caricias del castaño por las mañanas, las peleas por quién se duchaba primero que generalmente terminaban con sesiones de sexo lento y amable acompañado de espuma y olor a shampoo y los dos temblando cuando se terminaba el agua tibia. Los besos rápidos que se robaban de vez en vez tampoco estaban mal, como tampoco las miradas cómplices, los gestos de apoyo o las discusiones por cosas irrelevantes como el color de su corbata o los hábitos alimenticios del marine. A veces las peleas eran por quién tenia el control de la TV o los celos excesivos y la posesividad descontrolada de su ninja loco.

Así que Danno tenía todas esas cosas: el dolor en su cadera por joder salvajemente la noche anterior con Steve, pero también las suaves palabras de amor y disculpa acompañadas de tiernos besos en la zona afectada que el ojiverde seguro le ofrecería esa noche cuando se quejara. Claro que hacerse un poco del rogar funcionaba para lograr que el SEAL le cumpliera alguno que otro capricho; como usar ese cosplay de Asesino Ninja que Max le había regalado.

Al parecer él también estaba comenzando a ser creativo y a desarrollar gustos extraños.

* * *

 **Notas** : Yeah, Steve le hecha mucha imaginacion a sus encuentros con Danno.


	26. MASCOTA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: No estaba muerta! andaba de floja! Hahahaha. Después de un ratote de flojera vuelvo con este drable sobre las lindas mascotas de mis chicos. Capitulito dedicado a todas las mamis hermosas del mundo, pero especialmente a la mía, la gran Galaxia-sama que apenas el día 8 también cumplió añitos.

**Mascota (Ver. Steve)**

Steve azotó enfadado la puerta de la casa cuando salió de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde mientras caminaba por el vecindario, el SEAL se pasó las manos con frustración por la cabeza. Otra vez habían discutido debido a Rachel, pero tenia que aceptar que en esta ocasión había sido más culpa suya que de Danny, había dicho mucho y gritado otro poco; y ahora que lo meditaba le sorprendía la paciencia que el rubio había demostrado ante todas las barbaridades que habían salido de su boca.  _ **¡Genial!**_  Ahora quería darse de lleno contra un muro, porque a parte de todo había dejado a Danno hablando solo cuando se marchó enojado.

Últimamente las cosas en el trabajo estaban algo tensas para todos; eso sumado a su reciente enrollo con Shelburn lo tenia bastante irritable los últimos días, pero cuando su amante recibió la llamada de su ex esposa pidiéndole que la acompañara al curso profiláctico porque Stand estaba fuera de la ciudad, la bomba en su cabeza explotó. Lo sabía, la había jodido esta vez, estaba enfadado por el asunto de Joe y la terminó cobrando con Danny. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera, las palabras adecuadas para pedir disculpas cuando volviera a casa; preferentemente después de darle un tiempo al detective de que también se calmara.

Cuando el grupo de chicos se acercó a él estaba completamente concentrado en formular un discurso, pero no le estaba yendo muy bien.

-Hey, Brah. El muchacho moreno le pasó la mano delante de su cara, Steve parpadeo confuso dirigiéndole su atención. -¿Te interesa? Sonrió mostrándole un panfleto de vivos colores. -¿Quieres adoptar una mascota?

-Eh, no gracias. Medio sonrió.

-Oh vamos. Hablo otro de los chicos, todos con tablas de surf bajo sus brazos. – Es una gran oportunidad de ayudar al refugio y de brindarle una mejor vida a estos chicos.

Otro más de los isleños le mostro un cartel donde aparecían varios perros, gatos, aves y demás animales del refugio. Steve lo miró con ternura un momento, pero luego suspiró derrotado.

-No, gracias chicos, pero ahora tengo un problema más grande que buscar una mascota.

-¿Qué pasa Brah, te peleaste con tu chica?

-Bueno… Steve estuvo tentado a decir que en realidad él tenia un chico, pero prefirió omitirlo. –Tuvimos una discusión por culpa de su ex y al final le azoté la puerta en la cara y me fui.

-Auch. Dijeron los 5 chicos al unísono.

-Tienes un gran problema. Mencionó el chico más bajo de ellos haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

-Ni que lo digas, no se cómo pedir disculpas.

-Bueno. Hablo el primero. –Esta es incluso una mejor razón para adoptar una mascota. Sonrió.

-¿Porqué? Consultó el marine.

-Ya sabes. Respondió otro. –A las chicas les encantan los animales, además, cuando aceptas tener una mascota y cuidar juntos de ella, las mujeres creen que es porque estas tomando con compromiso y seriedad la relación.

-Exacto, así que si quieres una disculpa infalible y quedar bien con ella esta es la solución.

-¿A tu chica le gustan los animales?

-Los perros. Respondió el ojiverde procesando todo aquello.

-Genial, tenemos muchos perros maravillosos que ofrecerle.

-Llévala mañana, seguro encontrara uno que le guste.

-Lo pensaré. Los cinco chicos comenzaron a caminar despidiéndose de él.

-La feria empieza a las 11 en punto, asegúrense de llegar antes de que los mejores ejemplares se vayan. Sonrió el chico entregándole un volante con los datos del evento.

* * *

Sobre las 8 de la noche el comandante atravesó el umbral de la casa encontrando a Danno acomodado sobre el sofá, viendo un partido de beisbol. Lentamente se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento. Dijo sinceramente.

-Eso creí que dirías. Respondió el ojiazul con tono monótono.

-En verdad lo siento Danny, he estado muy tenso estos días. Y luego tú y Rachel… Sólo, perdí la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo Steve? Se giró para encararlo. –No puedo deslindarme de mi pasado así como así, pero estoy poniendo todo de mí para enfocarme en mi presente contigo, y a veces me pregunto si tú estas lo suficientemente seguro y comprometido con nuestra relación.

 _ **Oh oh**_. Pensó el SEAL.  _ **Compromiso.**_  Se dijo rememorando la charla con aquellos chicos.

-Mañana. Habló adelantándose inteligentemente a lo que fuera que su compañero iba a decir. –Te llevare a un lugar que te encantará. Pero por ahora sólo perdona mi estupidez. Pidió poniendo carita de cachorro.

-¿Estas intentando chantajearme? Danny sonrió y rodó los ojos cuando su marine lo cubrió con su cuerpo recostándolo sobre el sillón.

-Es más bien un presente como disculpa. Con sus labios más interesados en besar los del rubio decidió que era hora de terminar la conversación. Tenia mejores planes para la boca de Danno que comenzar una discusión.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Steve se deslizó fuera de la cama dándole un divertido vistazo a la maraña que formaban el cuerpo de Danno y las sabanas revueltas. Definitivamente su amante se merecía un rato más de descanso después de la maravillosa noche que habían tenido. Después de su habitual nado matutino se metió a la ducha cuidando de no despertar a su bello durmiente.

Poco más tarde Danny despertó con el olor del tocino tostado y el café recién hecho.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Preguntó entrando a la cocina con solo el bóxer negro puesto.

-No, pero vas a hacer que tropiece en cualquier momento si no te pones algo más encima. Sonrió Steve viendo el pequeño y bien formado cuerpo frente a él.

-¿Desde cuándo comes tocino? Inquirió sin darle importancia a las palabras del castaño.

-No es para mí, es para ti. Deslizó el plato con tres tiras de tocino dorado y un huevo estrellado en la mesa. Dan tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo del café que estaba servido junto a su desayuno.

-Estas muy mimoso esta mañana.

-Es parte de mi disculpa oficial.

-Hmm, creí que habíamos arreglado eso anoche. Ciertamente le costaba trabajo mantener la conversación con el desayuno frente suyo.

-Sólo la primera parte. Necesito que estés listo antes de las 11, vamos a salir.

-Es domingo, Steve. Refunfuño el rubio.

-Y ya son las 9:45. Sonrió él sentándose a comer su sándwich y su vaso de jugo de naranja. – Tienes menos de una hora.

-¿Al menos me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Mmm, eso me da mala espina. Dijo sin dejar de mirar su plato.

* * *

Antes del medio día Steve estacionó su camioneta en Mililani Distric Park. Danno quedó confuso ante las carpas y toda la gente que circulaba por el lugar; mayoritariamente familias con niños y jóvenes.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Preguntó siguiendo a su compañero por la gran alfombra de pasto, por toda respuesta Steve señalo el letrero en colores llamativos que colgaba del arco en la entrada. – ¿Feria de adopción de mascotas?

-Creo que es tiempo de que tengamos un perro en casa, y además podemos ayudar a la comunidad.

-Steve tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad. Con desconcierto tomó a su amante por la manga de su playera para poder seguirle el paso entre tanta gente. – Es casi como tener un hijo, sólo que en ocasiones es peor. No puedes solamente despertarte un día y decir "Hoy voy a adoptar un perro", tienes que considerar todo lo que eso implica; tiempo, dinero, veterinario, comida, ejercicio, limpieza, juego, entrenamiento, vecinos molestos, jardines arruinados, sillones mordidos, calcetines desaparecidos y ladridos por la noche, ¡ah! ¿Y ya dije dinero? Le miró sarcástico.

-Danno. Interrumpió sonriendo. –Es una responsabilidad que tomaremos entre los dos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Sólo escoge al que más te guste. El ojiazul le miró con el ceño fruncido. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado empujándolos en el proceso, jaló al rubio hasta un lugar menos transitado y le dio un rápido beso. –Sé que amas a los perros, y tu última experiencia con uno fue algo triste, pero creo que te hará, nos hará bien tener alguien que nos espere después de un agotador y horrible día de trabajo. Comentó deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas estrechas de su compañero. –Quiero verte sonreí Danno.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres comprometerte con esto?

-Sin lugar a dudas. Sonrió liberándolo. –Además puedo entrenarlo como a la unidad canina de los SEAL´S.

-¡Oh no! Tú no vas a volver un Super SEAL a nuestro perro. Amenazó Danny cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos le enseñare a cuidar la casa. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No dudo que quieras enseñarle a lanzar granadas y olfatear minas terrestres. Rió el detective comenzando a caminar entre la gente para inspeccionar las jaulas y los corrales donde se mostraban a los animales listos para adoptar.

Después de casi una hora de inspeccionar corrales viendo perros, gatos, hurones, aves y un montón de animales más, Danny no había encontrado aún uno con el cual sintiera esa conexión especial que siempre sentía con sus perros.

-Hey, ¿esos no son Husky? Steve le dio un codazo arrastrándolo hasta el pequeño corral donde había 4 perritos en tonos gris y blanco jugando entre si. –Son bastante pequeños.

-Si, pero no son Husky, son Malamute. Corrigió acercándose a la cerca.

-Sabe bastante sobre perros. Sonrió el chico a cargo de los cachorros. –Muchas personas no distinguen entre los Alaska Malamute y los Husky Siberianos.

-¿Todos son de la misma camada? Danno tomó a uno de los pequeñitos que parecía entretenido jugando con su dedo en su boca.

-Si, la madre fue atropellada y los dueños decidieron dejarlos en el refugio.

-No creo que pueda apañárselas para cuidar la casa por ahora. Sonrió mostrándole a Steve la pequeña bolita de pelos entre sus manos. -¿Quieres criar un bebé? Bromeó.

-¿Es él con quien conectaste? Cuestionó Mcgarret.

-No lo sé. Con cuidado puso al cachorro de vuelta con sus hermanos.

-Podemos seguir buscando un rato más.

-Esperen. Dijo el chico. –Tengo otro chico que puedo mostrarles, sólo que es algo especial.

-¿Qué tan especial?

-Esperen aquí, lo traeré para que puedan verlo. Ambos asintieron y el muchacho corrió volviendo unos minutos después con un hermoso Malamute de ojos grises y pelaje en tonos gris oscuro y negro en el lomo y patas posteriores, y un tupido pelo blanco en el pecho y patas delanteras. Danny vio las bellas líneas grises bajo los ojos y la firme musculatura mientras el majestuoso animal caminaba al lado del cuidador. Mierda, no quería compararlo, pero esa era casi la misma sensación que había sentido cuando vio por primera vez a Steve.

-Aquí lo tienen. Es nuestro chico más reciente. Comentó el isleño sujetando la correa del perro que con algo parecido a la curiosidad miraba a Danno y a Steve. –No lo tenemos en exhibición porque tiene casi dos años y los cachorros son más populares, además este muchacho es bastante especial; tiene unos cuantos problemas de comportamiento, tiende a ser algo destructivo y bastante hiperactivo.

-Eso es característico en su raza. Comentó el rubio agachándose para tocar la cabeza del animal.

-Si, bueno, ya sabe, él es muy dominante cuando esta entre más perros, e incluso personas.

-Ya tengo un alfa en casa, no creo que sea problema que se dé cuenta de su posición. Sonrió Danny viendo a Steve.

-WOW. Sonrió el chico cuando el perro lamió amistosamente la mano de Dan y se dejó acariciar. –Le agradas Brah, generalmente él no deja que se le acerquen sin antes tratar de someterte.

-A mi también me agrada. Habló Steve acercándose a Danno. –Tiene mucha actitud según sus antecedentes.

-En dado caso te agrada porque se parece a ti.

-¿Entonces están interesados en adoptarlo?

-¿Tú que dices amigo? Danny miró directamente a los ojos grises del bello animal, sabiendo de antemano que incluso ahora era incapaz de volver a casa sin él, pero cuando el can trato de saltar hacia él supo que ese era su perro de ahora en adelante.

-¿Dónde firmamos? Steve sonrió viendo a su amante interactuar con el perro, definitivamente habían hecho conexión.

-Tienen que saber que él es muy vigoroso, necesita hacer ejercicio por lo menos una hora al día, su dieta es básicamente alimento balanceado y carne cruda y verduras hervidas mínimo una vez a la semana. Steve asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que tendré un buen compañero para salir a correr por las mañanas.

-Sólo no lo vuelvas un maniático de la vida sana como tú. El ojiazul no podía dejar de acariciar el suave pelaje oscuro del lomo de su nuevo amigo. -¿Qué tal es con los niños? Comentó pensando en su pequeña Grace y la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando lo viera el siguiente fin de semana.

-Bastante paciente, curiosamente parece sentirse intimidado sólo por tipos más grandes e igual de rudos que él. Rió el muchacho. – Necesitaran paciencia y mano firme, es muy posesivo y territorial, y para tu desgracia amigo. Sonrió viendo al comandante. –Parece que ya decidió que tu compañero es ahora suyo.

-Bueno, eso es un problema. El castaño frunció el ceño. –No creo que entremos los tres en la cama.

-Probablemente te sacará de ella antes de que tú puedas sacarlo a él. La carcajada de Danno ante el comentario del isleño no le hizo nada de gracia a Steve. –Si lo ves por el lado positivo su raza es muy obediente cuando se le educa de manera correcta, además casi no ladran, son de los que atacan primero y luego ladran.

-¿A quien me recuerda? Dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

-Sólo espero que no quieres nombrarlo igual que yo.

-Por supuesto que no, eso seria de mal gusto. Así que se llamara Smoothdog. Sonrió socarrón. Steve rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Enserio babe?

-¿No te gusta? El puchero de Danny y la expresión de derrota del marine hicieron reír bajito al chico que observaba todo junto al ahora bautizado Smoothdog que, a su vez, no quitaba los ojos de la figura de su nuevo amo.

Una vez firmados los documentos de la adopción el chico hizo una excepción con ellos al enterarse de que eran miembros del Five-0 y los dejo llevarse a Smoothdog a casa de inmediato en lugar de esperar la visita al hogar de adopción en dos o tres días.

Danno caminaba con una enorme sonrisa a su lado mientras el nuevo integrante del equipo parecía impaciente por salir del montón de gente. Con el rabillo del ojo el SEAL vio algo que lo hizo detenerse abruptamente y mirar hacia el pequeño círculo de gente que rodeaba el corral del cual sobresalía un curioso gato con manchas marrones y negras y una pequeña, casi imperceptible, cola moteada.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos al amigable gatito que hundía sus patas en su camisa caqui y le miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos marrón.

-¿Qué pasa? Con Steve cargando al gato junto a él, Danny trataba en vano de mantener quieto a Smoothdog que insistía en oler a la bola de pelos. –Aleja a ese pobre gato antes de que Smoothdog se lo desayune.

Haciendo un puchero junto con su mirada de cachorro, Mcgarret se dirigió a pareja.

-Lo quiero Danno. Pidió con voz infantil, demasiado para un hombre de su edad, y encima un respetado marine.

-Oh babe. Suspiró el rubio. –Ahora escucha, es muy lindo. Su mano acarició las suaves orejas del gato que de inmediato se acurruco contra el pecho de Steve. –Pero tener una mascota ya es de por si una responsabilidad bastante grande, tener dos es una locura incluso para nosotros.

-Pero Danno…

-Lo siento babe, pero tienes que ver las cosas fríamente. El que estos dos sean enemigos por naturaleza sólo empeora la situación. No me gustaría que este rufián terminara por comerse a tu bola de pelo.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Inquirió Steve acurrucando al animalito contra su hombro.

-Básicamente sí. Ya oíste que puede llegar a ser bastante agresivo con otros animales.

-Entonces ¿Sí él lo acepta podemos llevárnoslo? La mirada en el rostro del moreno sugería que estaba pensando, y eso, para el detective era bastante peligroso.

-¿Qué estas tramando?

Cuando el más alto se inclinó hasta la altura del excitado Malamute y sostuvo la cabeza del pequeño gato contra su hombro para mantenerlo quieto, a Danny casi se le va la respiración.

-¡¿Qué diablos Mcgarret? ¡¿Quieres que lo mate? Gritó tratando de alejar al perro lo suficiente para que dejara de olfatear el lomo blanco del pequeño animal.

-Esta bien Danno. Steve jaló de vuelta a Smoothdog y con una mano le tomó el hocico para que le mirara a los ojos. –Escucha amigo. Habló en tono autoritario con su vista fija en la del perro. –Este es tu nuevo compañero. Con cuidado acercó el cuerpo del gato que parecía mantener la calma. –No debes lastimarlo ¿entiendes? Es más pequeño que tú así que debes tener cuidado cuando juegues con él.

Danny rodó los ojos incrédulo y se paso la mano por la cara. No podía creer que el ninja loco estuviera hablando con tanta seriedad con un perro. Es decir, el también tenia ese habito, pero la manera en la que el comandante lo hacia era casi como si estuviera esperando que el animal le respondiera. Con Smoothdog excitado olfateando al gato se fijó en la firme mano de Steve que sostenía el cuerpo del pequeño animal mientras le dirigía palabras de tranquilidad y el otro parecía contestarle con pequeños maullidos. Finalmente el gran Malamute dio una rápida lamida al lomo del gato y juguetonamente enterró su nariz en él antes de alejarse y volver a su lado.

-¿Ves? Incluso los perros y los gatos pueden llevarse bien. Sonrió Steve. Danno se quedó parado mientras su compañero se alejaba hacia el área de información de adopciones y al poco rato volvía con el certificado de adopción en la mano.

-¿Todo listo? Sonrió de lado cuando Smoothdog parecía de nuevo excitado al ver al pequeño gatito en los brazos de Steve, de inmediato salto sobre el ojiverde tratando de olfatear de nuevo al animal. La risa del SEAL calentó su corazón, la escena era tierna.

-Todo en orden. Respondió dejando que el gran perro se acercara lo suficiente como para pegar su nariz contra la cara del gato que en respuesta puso su pequeña patita en la nariz húmeda tratando de alejarla de él. –Estaba preocupado por lo de su cola, pero el encargado dice que los Bobtail Japoneses tienen la cola pequeña y tupida, no hay nada malo con él.

Danno vio con diversión como la pequeña bola de pelo luchaba por quitarse de encima la nariz de Smoothdog quien, contrariamente, insistía más en acercarse y lamer la pequeña patita blanca.

-Y ¿Cómo vas a ponerle? Cuestionó aun sonriendo. –Debes ponerle un nombre, no podemos llamarlo sólo "gato" o "bola de pelos". El castaño miró unos segundos más la escena entre ambos animales y sonrió antes de responder.

-Jersey. Su nombre será Jersey.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca en protesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué diablos Jersey?

-Porque él me recuerda a ti y tú amas tu ciudad. De esa forma ambos salimos ganando. Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy gracioso. Refunfuño Danny comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. –Vamos, hay que llevar a estos chicos a casa antes de que veas una guacamaya y también decidas adoptarla.

-No me gustan las guacamayas.

-Creí que tampoco te gustaban los perros.

-No es que no me gusten los perros, es sólo que ese perro en específico me estaba jodiendo la vida. Refunfuño recordando al animal. –Me estaba robando tu atención y mi lugar en el carro, sin mencionar que dejo minas en mi oficina.

-Eres un inmaduro. Sonrió.

-Esta vez me asegurare de que no pase lo mismo.

-Ya veremos quien es más posesivo de ustedes dos. Dijo refiriéndose al gran Malamute a su derecha y al alto SEAL a su izquierda.

-No me compares con un perro. Dijo ofendido el moreno.

-No lo hago babe. Sólo digo que eres tan territorial como uno. Sonrió el rubio subiendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta a Smoothdog.

-No tientes a tu suerte Danno. Amenazó subiendo a la cabina.

-Me estas pegando tu gusto por la adrenalina. Excusó poniendo a Jersey sobre su regazo.

Steve se acercó para darle un beso a su adorado detective, pero el fuerte ladrido de Smoothdog casi lo hace saltar de su asiento cuando el enorme animal metió su cara por la pequeña rendija de la ventana trasera y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Porqué adoptamos a este monstruo? Inquirió molesto Mcgarret sacando la cabeza del animal. Sí, se avecinaba una guerra por la supremacía alfa en la casa Mcgarret, pero para él todo valía la pena por ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Danny.

* * *

 **Notas:**  Gracias mamá Caan y Gracias mamá O'loughlin por regalarnos a este par de bombones que endulzan nuestras vidas y nos hacen felices cada día.

[Smoothdog ](http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images12/AlaskanMalamuteKoda1.JPG)

[Jersey ](http://www.mundogatos.com/images/bobtail-3.jpg)


	27. MASCOTA (Ver. Danno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: La versión de Danno de este drable. Espero que les guste y se diviertan conociendo un poco más de los nuevos integrantes del equipo y la casa Mcgarret-Williams. Comenten.

**Mascota (Ver. Danno)**

Danny bostezo apoyando su codo en el fregadero mientras bebía su taza de café.

Steve y Smoothdog estaban en el patio trasero como todas las mañanas desde hacía poco más de un mes. Viendo el reloj sobre el marco de la entrada de la cocina comprobó que apenas eran las 8:10 a.m. y que ya no podría volver a la cama por más que fuera domingo.

El caso era que después de varios incidentes con el gran Malamute, Steve se había salido con la suya y lo convenció de entrenar al can al estilo SEAL. Danno todavía se sentía un poco miserable por ceder, pero no podía seguir manejando todo lo que Smoothdog hacia. El primer mes en casa había sido el más difícil para todos. El rebelde animal se negaba a obedecer órdenes y en menos de una semana había mordido, rasgado o enterrado cada cosa a su alcance. De repente las tranquilas mañanas comenzaron a ser una guerra por recuperar las botas de Steve o por lograr que el pobre de Jersey tuviera una siesta decente sin que su compañero amenazara con morderle alguna parte de su diminuto cuerpo para incitarlo a jugar.

Steve había recibido un par de mordidas superficiales y sustos cuando trataba de acercarse a él en presencia del posesivo perro, y es que, para agravar la situación, había una silenciosa guerra de alfas desarrollándose entre su novio y su perro. Y aunque en muchas de las ocasiones se sentía importante y sobrestimado al ver las riñas infantiles entre esos dos, tenía que admitir que tratar de hacer el amor con Steve mientras Smoothdog arañaba la puerta y ladraba como loco era poco sexy y nada estimulante.

Un maullido le hizo volver la vista encontrando al pequeño gato moteado estirándose en el marco de la cocina. Con un aplaudible salto Jersey se colocó a su lado sobre el fregadero y bostezo antes de fijar su mirada en los animales (Smoothdog y Steve) corriendo por el complicado circuito que el marine había construido para el entrenamiento. Curiosamente su relación con la pequeña bola de pelos a su lado era bastante tranquila, y aunque Jersey prefería notablemente la compañía silenciosa y meditabunda del castaño, tenían momentos como esos en los que ambos parecían disfrutar viendo a sus compañeros hacer "lo suyo". Dan también creía que se debía a que aunque Steve era muy cariñoso con el gato, era él quien mayoritariamente jugaba con él y lo alimentaba.

Por otro lado Smoothdog era una peligrosa bola de energía que, pese a su orgullo herido, debía admitir sólo Mcgarret (otra bola de peligrosa energía) podía controlar sin salir medio muerto del intento. Por mucho que amara a ese hermoso y rebelde Malamute era incapaz de seguirle el paso en su diaria carrera matutina de 6 kilómetros con Steve, o soportar su desgastante rutina de los domingos por la mañana cuando tenía una rodilla hecha mierda y la espalda adolorida gracias su considerado amante.

Cuando Jersey se frotó contra su brazo dejó su taza de café a medio terminar y miró divertido al animalito, era curioso que para ser tan reservado y tener el comportamiento de un maldito ninja (culpa al 100% de su moreno dueño) disfrutara de los mimos y caricias en demasía cuando acababa de despertar.

Echando un último vistazo a Steve y su alumno dejó la taza en el lavabo y se estiró sonriendo cuando oyó al comandante regañar al perro que le ladró en respuesta y jaló la correa tratando de alejarse; si fueran de la misma especie no dudaría que ambos estarían gruñéndose o en su defecto gritándose. Pese a eso ambos "animales" habían forjado una estrecha relación de camaradería gracias a las actividades y al tiempo que pasaban juntos, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Smoothdog seguía viéndolo como su centro de atracción y en ocasiones incluso parecía que disfrutaba hacer enojar a Steve.

Tomando con facilidad a Jersey entre sus brazos, caminó hasta la alacena alcanzando uno de lo sobrecitos de comida que de inmediato hizo maullar de alegría o ansiedad al felino. Después de servir la comida del animalito se dispuso a llenar el tazón de Smoothdog junto a la puerta trasera y asegurarse de que había suficiente agua para el sediento animal.

-¡¿Les falta mucho? Gritó parado junto a la puerta abierta.

-Unos 20 minutos hasta que este cabeza dura aprenda a seguir órdenes de sus superiores. Resopló el SEAL con la camisa empapada en sudor.

-Suerte con eso. Rió mirando al excitado can tratar de correr hacia él.

-Sentado. Exigió el ojiverde autoritariamente. El perro lo miró unos segundos antes de sentarse y ver a Danno.

-Bien hecho babe. Sonrió aplaudiendo.

-Gracias. Respondió Steve al mismo tiempo que Smoothdog ladraba y movía la cola con alegría. –Me dijo a Mí. Reclamó viendo enojado al animal que no le prestó más atención y volvió su vista a su dueño.

-En realidad se lo decía a él. Corrigió señalando al perro y riendo mentalmente ante la mueca de su pareja. –Aunque tú también hiciste un gran trabajo babe. Sonrió. –Al menos sabemos que ya no ocurrirá de nuevo lo de la parrillada del mes pasado.

El detective todavía recordaba la hilarante escena de Smoothdog persiguiendo al pequeño Schnauzer del gobernador Denning por todo el vecindario con el tanque de gas de 10 kilos para la parrilla asegurado a su cadena y un par de sillas atoradas en este al igual que algunas ramas y flores del jardín de la señora Prentis. Dios, ni siquiera Beethoven seria capaz de causar tanto desastre como lo hacia ese perro, pero Grace lo adoraba y el también, así que no tenia más opción que aceptar el rígido entrenamiento que el comandante le estaba impartiendo. Al menos no habían tenido accidentes graves en las últimas semanas y el perro del gobernador había sobrevivido gracias a que Smoothdog se atoró en una cerca de metal gracias a todo el equipaje extra que llevaba.

Jersey apareció a su lado haciendo gala de sus dotes de ninja sigiloso (entre muchos otros, como el escapar de Smoothdog cuando este lo perseguía por toda la casa o el escalar paredes, arboles sin ningún problema y meterse en una caja de cereal vacío). Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora su vida estaba rodeada de "chicos" problemáticos; un perro que podría ser la próxima arma nuclear que provocara el holocausto, un gato ninja capaz de asesinarte sin que siquiera lo sospecharas y un novio Super SEAL loco que era la combinación de los anteriores.

-Hagamos un trato. Dijo agachándose hacia el curioso gato que le miraba fijamente. –Yo te doy otro sobre de pavo y te dejo jugar en la sala con tu ratón de catnip y dejo a Smoothdog atado en su casa en el patio, si tú me dejas estar en el regazo de mi Steve toda la tarde. Propuso sonriendo.

Jersey miró unos segundos hacia el moreno y al gran perro aun trabajando en el patio y lentamente se giró y entró en la casa maullando y moviendo su pequeña colita.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. Rió Danny siguiéndolo.

Y bueno, es que tal y como Steve se encelaba cuando su perro acaparaba toda su atención y quería subirse con él a la cama, él también se ponía un poquito celoso de que su amante le diera un lugar preferencial a la pequeña bola de pelos en su regazo. Qué se le iba a hacer, la casa Mcgarret estaba llena de chicos problemáticos y posesivos.

* * *

 **Notas** : Para Lia Collins y quienes estén interesadas en conocer a mi gatito Danno, pueden ver sus fotos en mi Facebook que es Eri-san Uesugi.


	28. LO QUE NO SABÍA (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Bueno después de leer el cap. 8 Giro inesperado me he sentido de humor para escribir este pequeñito drable sobre esas pequeñas cositas y las no tan pequeñas que descubrimos de nuestras parejas.

_**LO QUE NO SABIA (Ver. Steve)** _

Steve había creído que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Danny había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien. Sin embargo en los últimos meses de convivencia en la misma casa cayó en cuenta de que había muchas cosas (pequeñas y grandes cosas) que no sabía sobre el rubio.

Por ejemplo; Steve lo había creído durante un tiempo, pero sólo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos confirmó que Danny hace ejercicio regularmente. De hecho su compañero ama ejercitarse por las noches con el pequeño equipo de pesas que su hermano Matt le obsequió, también va de vez en vez a las jaulas de bateo; esto dejó sorprendido a Steve la primera vez que lo acompaño, porque ¡diablos! Su compañero es un maldito buen bateador.

Danny no es fan de las verduras, pero puede comerse una docena de esas papas horneadas que Steve prepara una vez al mes, y aunque parezca que sólo puede vivir de comidas congeladas, el rubio cocina de maravilla algunos platillos como los Ravioles en salsa de queso. Danny tiene ascendencia Italiana por parte de su madre, quien le inculcó el amor por la comida de su país (es por eso que tiene una obsesión por la pizza).

Hay cosas curiosas sobre su pareja que apenas está descubriendo; como el que tiene que afeitarse dos veces al día para conservar su rostro libre de la sombra de su barba, o que es fan de las películas de ciencia ficción porque en ellas utilizar tecnología tan complicada parece lo más fácil del mundo (aunque sinceramente él cree que para Danny toda tecnología es complicada). Está también el hecho de que el rubio duerme destapado, generalmente murmura en sueños y ronca suavemente después de tener una agradable y exhaustiva sesión de sexo. Lo primero que Danny hace por las mañanas es darle un rápido beso y sonreír, lo segundo que hace es hablarle a Grace antes de que esta se marche al colegio.

La razón por la que Danno no se permite gastar más de lo indispensable es porque destina casi todo lo que le queda de su salario a un fondo universitario para Grace y a un seguro de vida. Steve nunca podrá olvidar la expresión de seriedad de su amante al explicárselo la noche que lo descubrió con los papeles y recibos en la mesa, y aun más, él nunca olvidará cuan orgulloso se sintió de ese gran hombre mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Siempre ha sabido que el rubio ama a su pequeña hija, pero nunca se imaginó cuantos tantos sacrificios hace por ella.

Entre las cosas más importantes de las que se ha enterado por boca del mismo Danno están los nombres de los integrantes de su familia. Danny tiene 2 hermanos; Samantha es la mayor, él el de en medio y Matt el menor, su padre se llama Jeremy y su madre Paula. Danny maneja un italiano bastante decente, pero se niega rotundamente a mencionarlo porque no cree que a los demás les interese. La razón por la que el rubio decidió ser policía fue porque realmente es muy malo para las ciencias pero tiene bastante instinto, y su padre le dijo que sino estudiaba algo le patearía el culo hasta el siguiente estado (Sí, Steve aun se ríe cuando recuerda la cara del ojiazul al contarle eso).

Y así el SEAL podría seguir mencionando un montón de cosas que ahora sabe sobre el rubio; es muy ordenado a la hora de colgar su ropa, pero no a la hora de quitársela, nunca baja la tapa del baño, sólo utiliza colonias cítricas, siempre olvida sacar la basura y pese a lo que todos pudieran creer adora usar ropa casual mientras están en casa. Derrama la crema dental sobre el lavabo, la leche sobre la mesa y deja migas de pan por donde sea, generalmente come con mucha sal y no puede estar un día de la semana sin un trozo de carne en su plato. Invierte mucho tiempo en su peinado porque en realidad su cabello es ondulado y utiliza mucho gel para alisarlo; particularmente él ama la forma natural de las rubias hebras (sobretodo cuando estas caen mojadas sobre la frente de su dueño) pero Danno se niega a dejarlas de ese modo.

Steve esta realmente agradecido por poder conocer cada día un poco más sobre el maravillosos hombre al que ama, pero si tuviera que elegir uno, si tuviera que decir cual es su descubrimiento favorito sobre Danno desde que viven juntos, ese seria el que hizo el día en que el detective se mudó con él. Danny no tiene muchas cosas personales, pero la caja más grande que llevó consigo fue aquella donde estaban perfectamente acomodados todos aquellos obsequios de Grace: cartas, portarretratos coloreados, figuras de arcilla, pulseras de conchitas, tarjetas de cumpleaños, fotos de bebé de su monita y un sinfín de cosas más que el rubio había metido de forma implacable en una caja forrada con plástico burbuja y la leyenda "FRAGIL" por todos lados para mantenerlas a salvo.

Era eso precisamente lo que lo había llevado a enamorarse como idiota del pequeño y hermoso rubio. Danno era sencillamente un chocolate amargo con relleno sabor fresa.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**  Gracias Yvalcris, me alegraste el día con el nuevo cap.


	29. LO QUE NO SABÍA (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Siento la demora con la versión de Danny, pero me distraje viendo Chilling Romance, por cierto, si alguien puede véala, es una película genial. Y volviendo al tema, aquí están las cosas que Danny no sabia de su loco ninja. He puestos varios asteriscos en este cap, las referencias vienen en las notas finales por si hay alguna de estas cosas que desconozcan. Espero les guste y comenten.

_**LO QUE NO SABIA (Ver. Danno)** _

En primer lugar (y que quede bien claro), no es que él no hubiera previsto todo eso; es sólo que algunas cosas lo han tomado por sorpresa desde que tiene la oportunidad de observar y documentar el comportamiento del  _ **Stevelus Jamenus Mcgarretnus**_  en su ámbito natural, y es que ha descubierto algunas cosas que debe agregar a su descripción mental de su mortal depredador.

Podía sonar extraño para los demás, pero él sabia que el SEAL era un animal y encima un Neanderthal, así que le era común imaginar que miraba un documental de Discovery Channel cada que observaba al moreno moverse por la casa. Observar los hábitos de Steve es realmente entretenido, y a veces también confuso. Para empezar están sus hábitos alimenticios; sinceramente había esperado que el marine viviera de barritas energéticas, verduras hervidas y ensaladas sin sal, pero en realidad a Steve le gusta cocinar, y lo hace muy bien (especialmente esas papás horneadas que hace una vez al mes), así que generalmente la cena y el desayuno están a cargo del moreno. El comandante también es muy cuidadoso al poner los portavasos, manteles y cubiertos a la hora de la cena, y aun más al acomodar cada cosa en su lugar después de esta. Y ¡maldita sea! Se pregunta si hay algo que ese hombre no haya aprendido a hacer en el ejercito (Hombre, ¡que es la marina Danno!).

En cuanto a los hábitos de limpieza Steve es un maldito obsesivo. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces al día el moreno le regaña por cosas insignificantes: que no baja la tapa del baño, que por qué exprime el tubo de pasta dental a la mitad, que si su ropa esta tirada y los zapatos a mitad de la escalera, etc., etc. Esta bien, admite que es un poco descuidado en ese aspecto, pero hay que considerar que hasta hace poco él llevaba la vida de un hombre soltero e incluso antes de eso Rachel se encargaba de todas esas cosas, así que nunca ha estado familiarizado con la tarea de limpiar.

El SEAL, por otro lado, parece estar programado como  **Robotina***  para limpiar y todo lo demás. Steve siempre se levanta al menos unas dos horas antes que él para ir a correr o nadar, y sólo Dios sabe cómo demonios lo hace pero cuando él baja (aún medio dormido) el desayuno esta listo y la casa impecable. Ahora más que nunca Danny está seguro de que en la marina los convierten en Cybors o algo peor. Pese a todo le gusta ese ritmo de vida cotidiano; incluso ha aprendido a recoger su ropa de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, el necio comandante sigue negándose a tomar una ducha de más de 3 minutos; a excepción, claro esta, de cuando se duchan juntos.

Los gustos y hobbies de su pareja son también bastante curiosos (¿pero qué más podría esperar de Super SEAL?). Al ojiverde le encanta pasar horas jugando Battle Ship, Resident Evil, God of War, Halo, Metal Gear, Gear of War y un montón más de juegos en línea con sus amigos SEAL´S que están igual de locos que él. Odia los rompecabezas porque sinceramente no tiene paciencia para estarlos armando y que al final siempre falte una pieza. Le encantan las películas de artes marciales; es fan de Bruce Lee, pero detesta las películas de  **Duro de Matar** * porque dice que tienen demasiados errores estúpidos. Su banda favorita es AC/DC; su canción preferida es Back in Black y aunque le gustaba más  **Bon Scott** * piensa que Brian Johnson no lo hace nada mal. Otro de sus hobbies es inventariar y mejorar las cosas que tiene en el bunker bajo su casa; porque sí, papá Mcgarret era muy precavidos (más bien paranoico) y le dejó como herencia un bunker a su hijo, además Steve  **EN VERDAD CREE**  que puede llegar a ocurrir un apocalipsis zombi antes de uno nuclear. Y es ahí cuando Danno ya no sabe si tomarlo en serio porque el castaño sabe algo ultra secreto sobre el gobierno o tomarlo a loco y prohibirle que juegue más Resident Evil.

Pasando a otro tema, a Steve le gusta dormir de cucharita así haga un infierno de calor, por alguna razón se entretiene mordiendo su oreja mientras ven la T.V. acostados en el sofá y no deja de cambiar los canales sin ver ninguno en especial hasta que comienzan Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Sí, el SEAL adora a esos cuatro pingüinos, y aunque para él el marine es más parecido al desquiciado y tierno Rico, el favorito del castaño es el implacable y temerario líder de equipo: Skipper. La verdad es que se le hace tierno verlo sonreír como niño cada vez que los pequeños animalitos llevan a cabo algunos de sus planes, pero tampoco puede evitar preguntarse si no será de ahí de donde Steve saca los suyos.

Otras pequeñas cositas que ha ido descubriendo sobre Mcgarret son que prefiere las colonias con  **fragancias madera*** , tiene su armario lleno de pantalones cargo porque son más convenientes para guardar "cosas", su color favorito es el verde, es alérgico a la canela, ama las tostadas con **sirope***  de fresa, de vez en cuando tiene pesadillas que incluso le hacen sudar frio, mantiene la habitación de sus padres tal y como su padre la dejo antes de morir, siempre carga en su bolsillo la pequeña foto de ellos dos con Grace en su primera salida juntos. Steve tiene más medallas y reconocimientos de los que puede recordar, habla 5 idiomas; Japonés, Mandarín, Taiwanés, Coreano y el dilecto Hawaiano. Odia hablar sobre sus misiones, lo único que le ha logrado sacar sobre ese tema es que pertenece al  **equipo SEAL 6*** ; cuando él investigó sobre esto comprendió porque su amante prefería no hablar sobre ello. Danny dejó de preguntar cuando al fin comprendió de qué forma se relacionan la mirada de culpa que el marine a veces muestra y las pesadillas que algunas noches le atacan. También descubrió que probablemente Steve se niega a hablar sobre ello porque tiene miedo de perderlo después de que sepa sobre sus misiones. Aunque por más horrible que esto sea no seria capaz de alejarse de su compañero, pero prefiere no pensar tanto en ello.

El aspecto más salvaje del  _ **Stevelus Jamenus Mcgarretnus**_ es el sexual. Para comenzar está el pequeño detalle de que le fascina el cosplay y los juegos de rol, después el hecho de que su Neanderthal es tan posesivo que gusta de marcarle (con mordidas y chupetones) para dejar bien claro que es suyo. Steve es jodidamente insaciable y endemoniadamente "creativo" en la cama (o en donde sea que lo hagan), le gusta hacer el amor con la luz encendida porque dice que así no se pierde nada, se pone caliente solamente con que le llame Steven y pierde el control cuando le habla "sucio" ( y al marine también le encanta hablarle sucio). Puede fácilmente tener varias rondas en el día, mantenerlo despierto hasta la madrugada y levantarse aun así a las 6 para ir a correr o nadar, y él no se explica de donde saca tanta energía.

Sinceramente Danno se pregunta cómo es que fue a acabar con está clase de persona, pero lo comprende cuando entra a la cocina y ve al moreno sonriéndole tiernamente mientras pone su desayuno en la mesa. Steve lo mira fijamente mientras él se acerca a darle su acostumbrado beso de buenos días antes de llamarle a su monita para asegurarse de que este bien antes de irse a la escuela.

* * *

Notas: Referencia a los asteriscos:

 **-Robotina:**  Es la sirviente robotica de los Supersonicos. Dudo que alguien no la conozca, pero por si las dudas lo pongo.

 **-Duro de matar:**  Franquicia de películas basadas en la novela  _Nothing Lasts Forever_ , de Roderick Thorp y protagonizada por Bruce Willis y que sigue la historia de John McClane un policia de Nueva York que se ve envuelto en varios asuntos con terroristas.

 **-Bon Scoot:**  Primer vocalista de la banda Australiana AC/DC, murió el 19 de febrero de 1980 en lo que hasta hoy se consideran "extrañas circunstancias" pues fue encontrado sin vida después de supuestamente ahogarse con su propio vomito durante una borrachera. A su muerte Brian Jhonson (Jhona) tomo el puesto de vocalista de la famosa banda permaneciendo en ella hasta hoy día.

 **-Fragancias madera:** Los perfumes o colonias para hombre suelen dividirse en fragancias citricas, agua y madera. Las madera se caracterizan por tener bases cedro, eucalipto, pino, sándalo, el vetiver y el pachuli; componentes clásicos de los aromas amaderados. Generalmente se recomiendan para hombres de mediana edad, de fuerte presencia y que busquen dar una impresión de dominio y responsabilidad.

 **-Sirope:**  En Estados Unidos llaman así al jarabe o miel de maple que suele tener presentaciones en distintos sabores y es muy comúnmente utilizado para acompañar los Hot Cakes, Panqueques y el pan tostado.

 **-Equipo SEAL 6:** Grupo de Desarrollo de Guerra Especial Naval (DEVGRU): Antiguamente denominado Equipo SEAL Seis. Es la unidad antiterrorista de la Equipo SEAL nº 6 fue creado en octubre de 1980. Este grupo es la elite del SEAL, ya que selecciona a sus miembros entre el resto de equipos SEAL y UDT. Los miembros de este equipo tienen un entrenamiento superior al resto del SEAL. Aunque en un principio la Armada negó su existencia ahora es muy conocido por haber supuestamente llevado a cabo el ataque anti terrorista en el cual murió Osama Bin Laden el 1 de mayo del 2011.

Espero que les hayan servido de algo las referencias.


	30. Ventajas (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TODO EL MUNDO ME ABANDONA! HAWAII FIVE 0, ONCE UPON A TIME, THE WALKING DEAD, NCIS! TODOS MIS SHOWS TERMINAN TEMPORADA! ¿QUÉ VOY A HACER 4 MESES SIN VER A DANNY Y A STEVE? RESPUESTA: DRABLES ASQUEROSAMENTE TIERNOS COMO ESTE XD.
> 
> PUES SÍ, OTRO DRABLECITO LIGTH PERO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. AAAAAH YA EXTRAÑO A MIS CHICOS DE HAWAII

_**VENTAJAS (Ver. Steve)** _

Todo comenzó por un simple comentario a manera de broma de Kono y Chin. Danno había olvidado devolver el expediente sobre el caso Montgomery al HPD y Steve le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él lo arreglaría.

-¡Vaya! Sonrió la isleña. –Debe ser genial ser el novio del jefe ¿no crees primo?

-Seguro. Respondió con una sonrisa similar. –Claramente supone ciertas ventajas.

-¡Claaaaro! Soltó irónicamente Danno rodando los ojos. –No saben cuantas.

Y él se había quedado congelado en medio del pasillo con el ceño fruncido y un infundado (por no decir infantil) disgusto por el comentario del rubio. Sabía que el detective no lo había dicho en serio, ni con intención de lastimarlo, pero realmente le había dado en el orgullo escuchar que Danno no encontraba nada bueno en ser su pareja.

Con su clásico puchero en la boca se dirigió a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él. Tomó una hoja y el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, ¡ah! Porque si el rubio creía que esto se iba a quedar así estaba equivocado; él tenía justo lo necesario para demostrarle que ser su pareja sí implicaba varias ventajas. Después de unos minutos de escribir con tanta fuerza que casi le saca humo al papel, alzó la hoja frente a sus ojos para releer el documento.

_**PARA: DANNO** _

_**ASUNTO: VENTAJAS DE SALIR CON STEVEN J. MCGARRET** _

_**Soy tu jefe, así que soy más indulgente contigo.** _

_**Soy un SEAL entrenado para cualquier contingencia, puedes contar con estar seguro mientras estés a mi lado.** _

_**Cuando el Camaro se descompone convenzo a los del seguro para que ellos paguen los daños.** _

_**Entreno a tu diabólico e hiperactivo perro.** _

_**Grace me adora.** _

_**Tienes una casa con playa privada.** _

_**Vigilo tu alimentación para que no te de un infarto.** _

_**Trabajamos juntos, así que pasamos todo el día uno al lado del otro.** _

_**Siempre sabrás que no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que sigo en el trabajo.** _

_**Soy policía, puedo sacarte de cualquier problema.** _

_**Me encargo de planchar tu ropa por las mañanas.** _

_**Sé cocinar muy bien.** _

_**Te dejo dormir más de la cuenta.** _

_**Te mantengo ejercitado (Sabes a lo que me refiero)** _

_**Tu chico es caliente.** _

El comandante sonrió con aire infantil, satisfecho de su lista. Ya iba a enterarse Danno de todas las ventajas que suponía ser su pareja. Y no, ¡no era un berrinche!, era sólo que el ojiazul no podía decir así como así que no salía nada bueno de su relación. ¡Demonios!

Con gesto enfurruñado salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la del detective, entró sin tocar la puerta y le extendió el papel sobre su escritorio cruzándose de brazos. Danny sólo le miró con las cejas alzadas.

* * *

**NOTAS: Me dio por escribir esto después d ever la entrevista de fin de temporada de Alex y Scott para la ET Canada, donde bellamente Scott termina sin querer las frases de Alex y Alex las de Scott. / y la forma en la que Alex responde que desde un inicio les fue muy natural el asunto de los Carguments daaaaaaaah so cute, morí cuando le dice a Scott que ama su bromance y el entrevistador sonríe tontamente como diciendo: Holy shit ya no pueden negarlo quedo grabado xd.**


	31. VENTAJAS (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Después de pensarlo unos cuantos días me decidí a trasladar mi lista de reproducción McDanno Track´s de Muraki (mi celular) a páginas Word, así que si alguien quiere seguir esta nueva serie les invito a leer el primer Track que ya esta publicado tambié los dejo con la versión Danny del berrinche de Steve. Mahalo.

_**VENTAJAS (Ver. Danny)** _

Danny levantó las cejas sorprendido cuando el comandante entró sin avisar y le puso una hoja frente a él. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y un puchero en la cara; típica posición de berrinche del castaño. ¿Ahora de qué se trataba? Con calma tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer. Frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto confusión cuando vio el encabezado  **"Para: Danno"**  ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una carta de amor de primaria? Se río suavemente cuando leyó el asunto, Steve gruño enseguida exigiendo que lo tomara enserio, pero es que había que ver con las cosas que le salía este hombre. Respirando profundo continuó leyendo arrugando el entrecejo en ocasiones y poniendo cara de incredulidad en otras.

Finalmente miró a Steve seriamente antes de preguntar -¿Alguna otra cosa? El marine se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy seguro que hay más pero ahora mismo no puedo recordarlas.

-Bien. No te muevas. Advirtió antes de tomar su bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir en la misma hoja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Danno ¿Qué haces? Dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-Shhhh. Le detuvo indicándole que se alejara. –Sólo un momento.

El SEAL esperó inquieto hasta que su pareja le extendió la hoja y él la toma con curiosidad comenzando a leerla. Danno se recostó en su silla con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y los brazos tras su nuca.

 _**PARA:** _ _**~~DANNO~~**_ _**SUPER SEAL** _

_**ASUNTO: DES-VENTAJAS DE SALIR CON STEVEN J. MCGARRET** _

_**~~Soy tu jefe, así que soy más indulgente contigo.~~ ** _

_**Tengo que recordarte hacer tu papeleo o en el peor de los casos hacerlo yo.** _

_**~~Soy un SEAL entrenado para cualquier contingencia, puedes contar con estar seguro mientras estés a mi lado.~~ ** _

_**Seguro mi trasero, es mil veces más seguro que termine muerto por tus locuras.** _

_**~~Cuando el Camaro se descompone convenzo a los del seguro para que ellos paguen los daños.~~ ** _

_**No los convences, ¡los amenazas! Y la mayor parte de esos daños se los haces tú por manejar como maldito loco.** _

_**~~Entreno a tu diabólico e hiperactivo perro.~~ ** _

_**Lo estas volviendo una jodida arma mortal y eso te encanta. Además tú fomentas sus locuras.** _

_**~~Grace me adora.~~ ** _

_**No voy a discutir ese punto, pero temo por el futuro de mi hija.** _

_**~~Tienes una casa con playa privada.~~ ** _

_**No me gusta la playa así que no supone una ventaja para mí.** _

_**~~Vigilo tu alimentación para que no te de un infarto.~~ ** _

_**Eres un maldito anarquista que le pone candado al refrigerador y me hace comer verduras al vapor.** _

_**~~Trabajamos juntos, así que pasamos todo el día uno al lado del otro.~~ ** _

_**Me mantienes vigilado todo el día porque eres un celoso desquiciado.** _

_**~~Siempre sabrás que no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que sigo en el trabajo.~~ ** _

_**Si tú sigues en el trabajo lo más probable es que yo también, entonces ¿Qué ventaja supone eso?** _

_**~~Soy policía, puedo sacarte de cualquier problema.~~ ** _

_**Lo más seguro es que sea yo quien tenga que sacar tu culo de la cárcel ¿Recuerdas?** _

_**~~Me encargo de planchar tu ropa por las mañanas.~~ ** _

_**Tú eres quien la arruga por la noche.** _

_**~~Sé cocinar muy bien.~~ ** _

_**También mi mamá ¿Y? Puedo vivir perfectamente de pizza y malasadas.** _

_**~~Te dejo dormir más de la cuenta.~~ ** _

_**¿Sera porque haces que me desvele?** _

_**~~Te mantengo ejercitado (Sabes a lo que me refiero)~~ ** _

_**¿Quién ejercita a quién? Eso sólo es una ventaja para ti ¡Animal!** _

_**~~Tu chico es caliente.~~ ** _

_**¿Haz visto a Chuck de antivicios?** _

Steve estaba con la quijada en el piso y el enojo aflorando rápidamente, sin embargo el último anexo que Danny había escrito le hizo sonreír.

_**PARA: SUPER SEAL** _

_**ASUNTO: VENTAJAS IRREFUTABLES DE SALIR CON DANNY WILLIAMS.** _

_**PRIMERA Y ÚNICA: DANNO TE AMA BABE** _

Con un delicioso calorcito subiendo por su pecho guardó la hoja en su bolsillo y atrapó a su compañero en un apasionado beso.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito. Susurró lamiéndole los labios a Danny mientras sonreía como tonto.

* * *

**Notas: Recientemente vi The Backup Plan y tengo que confesar que odie a Jennifer Lopez, cada vez que ponia un dedo sobre Alex no podia contenerme de gritar "Sueltalo perra, él es de Danno" o "Maldito Steve voy a castrarte si la besas!" Aahh como lo suponia; Alex sera para siempre Steve Mcgarret en mi mente. Por cierto, la pelicula es bastante sosa.**


	32. HONESTIDAD (Ver. Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: He vuelto! XD Ya sentía abandonado este lugar así que me he puesto a escribir el siguiente drable y aquí se los presentó. Muy pequeño de hecho pero hasta cierto punto necesario. Esperó que lo disfruten y comenten, que me hace feliz saber sus opiniones.

**HONESTIDAD (Ver. Steve)**

-¡Oh my God! La voz de la mujer les hizo voltear sorprendidos.

-¡Mary! La voz de Steve sonó ahogada un segundo antes de alejarse del cuerpo de Danny antes apresado entre él y la nevera. -¿Qué haces aquí? Su mirada claramente desviada evitando mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-También es mi casa, freak. Dejó caer su pequeña bolsa de viaje y se cruzó de brazos. –Hola Danny.

-Hey Mary. Devolvió el detective saliendo detrás del cuerpo del SEAL.

-No te esperábamos. Comentó el moreno buscando su camiseta perdida en le piso de la cocina.

-Me doy cuenta.

-Te dije que no era buena idea. Murmuró el rubio abrochando sus pantalones.

-Danny… Steve ya estaba suficientemente avergonzado cómo para que su compañero le saliera con esas. Porque el que tu hermana menor te sorprenda en plenos preliminares con tu pareja en la cocina no es su mejor idea de comenzar el día.

-Pero como siempre tu cabeza de abajo piensa más rápido que la de arriba. Continuó el ojiazul ignorándolo.

-No parecías inconforme hace unos momentos.

-Hace unos momentos tu hermana no estaba parada frente a nosotros. Regañó enfrascados ambos en su pelea.

-¿Y eso lo vuelve mi culpa?

-Siempre es tu culpa.

-Oigan, todavía estoy aquí. Mary se acercó a ellos y les dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a ambos. –También me da gusto verlos de nuevo. Sonrió.

-Lo siento. Se disculpó el rubio abrazando a la chica imitado segundos después por su compañero que deposito un suave beso en la frente de la mujer.

-Ahora ¿hay algo de lo que quieran hablarme chicos?

-Doy por hecho que te das una idea de lo que esta pasando Mary. Sonrió Steve.

-Sí, bueno, no me niegues el placer de escucharlo de tu propia boca.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento antes de que el mayor suspirara resignándose a la consecuente plática frente a él.

-Hare algo de café en lo que subes a instalarte y preparó el desayuno.

-Yo iré a alimentar a Smoothdog. Comentó Danny huyendo de la escena.

-Espero verte en el desayuno. Exigió la rubia con ese tono tan Mcgarret que el detective odiaba. Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos la vieron desaparecer escaleras arriba.

-¿Estamos en problemas?

-Danny, creo que llegó la hora de ser honestos.

-Entonces. Con la taza de café cerca de sus labios Mary los miró. -¿desde cuándo ustedes me han estado viendo la cara de idiota?

-Esa no era nuestra intención. Respondió Danny inmediatamente. –Sin embargo hemos estado… juntos, cerca de un año.

-Estábamos esperando el momento correcto para decírtelo.

-Me parece que lo encontraron. Son un par de tortolitos muy apasionados. Sonrió.

-¿Podemos por favor sólo olvidarnos de eso? Pidió el rubio gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-Sí, apoyo la petición de Danno. Me da dolor de estómago saber que mi hermana nos encontró haciendo… eso.

-¡Oh vamos! no es cómo si no hubiera visto algo así antes, ni como sino sospechara desde hace un tiempo lo de ustedes.

-¡¿Cómo que has visto cosas así antes? Preguntó Steve en tono exaltado.

-¿Sospechabas de nosotros? Le siguió Danny con una mueca.

-Tranquilo freak, vivo en New York, la capital Gay del mundo. Las parejas homosexuales son bastante comunes ahí. Steve le dirigió su mirada  **"Hermano mayor sobreprotector modo activado"**  y ella se hecho a reír antes de continuar. –Y respondiendo tu pregunta cuñado; sí, sospechaba esto hace algunos meses. Déjenme decirles que no son muy discretos que digamos. Señalo divertida. –O sea, viven juntos y ninguno tiene una relación amorosa conocida; aun así cada vez que venia Danny tenía chupetones en el cuello y evitaba un poco mi mirada. Steve se rió ante la buena observación de su hermana, y el rubio le dio una mirada severa. –Y tu hermanito… estabas bastante irritable por la abstinencia durante mis visitas.

-Mary. Dijo Steve severamente aguantando la risa de su compañero.

-Por Dios, pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos a pesar de que se ven en el trabajo. Saben todo el uno del otro y se llaman por apodos cariñosos como "babe", "Danno" o "cariño". Además tengo que decir que eres la única persona que le llama Steven y no hace que le de diarrea o te rompa un brazo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! El puchero en la cara del comandante hizo que ambos rubios rieran.

-Da igual, pero si quieren saber que fue lo que los delato además del hecho de que adoptaran no una sino dos mascotas. Sonrió. –Es la forma en que se miran uno al otro cuando estan alrededor, o en su defecto la manera que no paran de hablar del otro cuando estan separados.

-¿Hacemos eso? Preguntó Danny poniendo mala cara.

-Lo hacen, y ni siquiera son consientes de ello porque estan jodidamente enamorados como adolescentes.

-Somos hombres maduros Mary. Se quejó el moreno.

-Sí, eso explica el ataque de hormonas contra la nevera.

-¿Podemos… en verdad olvidar eso? Pidió incómodo el detective.

-No la conoces Danny, va a torturarte con eso hasta el día en que muera.

-O hasta que encuentre algo mejor para hacerlo, y tratándose de ustedes no creo que sea muy difícil.

\- ¿Por qué tenias que heredar lo Mcgarret? Se quejó Danny.

-Es un defecto de familia. Agregó Mary levantándose de la mesa con su taza de café en la mano.

-Entonces ¿estas bien con esto?

-Más que bien freak. Respondió. –Estas feliz yo estoy feliz. Y me tocó un cuñado muy guapo. Sonrió saliendo de la cocina. -¿Creés que pueda ver a mi sobrina favorita pronto cuñado? Preguntó subiendo las escaleras. –Porque ya se lo dijeron ¡verdad? Agregó desapareciendo en la planta alta. – ¡Si no se lo voy a decir yo! Gritó por último la chica.

Steve se quedó viendo a Danny unos segundos antes de decir. –Creo que tenemos que hablar con Grace Danno.

-¡¿No? ¿Tú crees?

Steve rodó los ojos; una típica respuesta de su compañero. Pero no podía culparlo, él también estaria preocupado si su cuñada maliciosa (y lo decía con cariño, que quede claro) amenazaba con  **"explicarle"** a su hija de 10 años su relación con otro hombre. Sólo Dios sabe que tantas barbaridades e ideas perturbadoras saldrían de su boca. No, lo mejor era que ellos hablaran con la niña ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo Danny, todo va a salir bien.

-No puede salir peor, eso te lo aseguro.

-Mira, Mary se lo tomó muy bien. Sonrió tratando de mostrar apoyo, pero el rubio se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Mary no tiene 10 años Steve. Dijo enfadado.

-No, pero desde los 10 ella ya era así. Recordó el marine.

-Ambos sabemos que Grace no es como Mary.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me asusta. Confesó.

-Bueno, sabíamos que este día iba a llegar. Suspiró el ojiazul bebiendo su taza de café tibio.

-Creo que beberíamos pedirle consejos a Kono, ella se lleva muy bien con Grace.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Ambos se quedaron sentados frente a sus tazas de café enfriándose. Mirando el espacio frente a ellos con las pupilas vacías y perdidos en sus pensamiento de cómo demonios le explicas a un niño lo que a veces no eres capaz de explicarle a un adulto.

Hombre, pues sí, no cabe duda que el cosmos se empeñaba en verlos jodidos.

* * *

**Notas: Disculpen el retraso en esta serie, es sólo que Spartacus me ha mantenido ocupa y aferrada a mi silla, pero ya ando de vuelta. Apologies.**


	33. HONESTIDAD (Ver. Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Porque aunque muchas veces ambos estén pensando en lo mismo, el significado de las cosas es distinto para cada uno. No todos los matrimonios piensan igual, y hay cosas que necesitan ser vistas desde el punto de vista particular de esta peculiar pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Este drable esta bastante basado en mis practicas de orientación sexual en las primarias como parte de mi servicio comunitario. Realmente me siento orgullosa de que muchas de las escuelas de educación primaria se hayan dado cuenta de que la mejor manera de evitar los prejuicios es educando desde la niñez. Mil gracias también a mi amada profesora Lety Mendez por su apoyo. Ahora sí a leer.

**HONESTIDAD (Ver. Danny)**

Ya era hora, eso era lo correcto. No podían seguir ocultándoselo más, ella no se lo merecía.

Daniel Williams tomó otra fuerte respiración antes de tocar el timbre del interphone y compartir el familiar diálogo con el ama de llaves y ver salir corriendo a su monita a su encuentro.

-¡Danno! El blanco vestido con lunares rosas se sacudía con el viento mientras la pequeña era levantada en sus brazos.

-¡Hey, monita! Sonrió con júbilo como de costumbre.

-¿Dónde está tío Steve?

-Él va a alcanzarnos en un rato, después de dejar a tía Mary en el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué se va tía Mary tan pronto? Danny pellizcó suavemente la mejilla de la castaña mientras caminaba hasta el auto con ella en brazos.

-Porque tiene que volver al trabajo, pero vendrá a vernos de nuevo muy pronto.

-¿Y me pintara las uñas de nuevo?

-Espero que no, aún eres muy pequeña para eso.

-Mamá dice que ya soy una señorita Danno. Reclamó débilmente al ser metida en el carro por su padre.

-Bueno, tú madre y yo tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo con eso. Una vez le hubo abrochado el cinturón de seguridad se puso tras el volante.

-Tío Steve también dice que soy una señorita. Él dijo que si fuera 20 años más joven se casaría conmigo. Sonrió entusiasmada.

-Oh, entonces tendré que meterlo a prisión. Comentó mientras pensaba que seria una mierda que el comandante fuera el primer amor platónico de su hija y que él fuera a arruinarle la fantasía. Curiosamente eso le causaba gracia y al mismo tiempo angustia.

-Papi ¿vamos ya por el helado?

-Claro cariño, vamos por el helado.

-Y Charles vomitó toda su papilla de manzana cuando mamá le golpeó la espalda, pero mamá dijo que no debía burlarme porque yo también lo hice cuando era bebé. Finalizó la niña con el cono de helado de melón en su mano.

-Sí, sólo que tú lo vomitabas incluso sin que te palmeáramos. Sonrió Danno. –Pero mamá tiene razón, no bebes burlarte de tu hermano; eres la mayor, siempre debes de cuidarlo y ayudarle ¿ok?

-Ok Danno.

-Adivina quién soy.

Grace sonrió cuando dos grandes manos le cubrieron los ojos por la espalda.

-¿Tío Steve?

-Wow, ¿estás segura de que no tienes poderes mágicos? Grace negó divertida con la cabeza. – Debe ser entonces que tu papá te sopló. Sonrió Steve sentándose junto al rubio.

-Te equivocas babe, es sólo que ella heredó mis buenos instintos. Dándole lo restante de su cono de helado al marine, estiró su mano para alcanzar la cabecita castaña frente a él y revolverle los cabellos a su hija.

-Tío Steve ¿Cuándo vuelve tía Mary?

El moreno terminó de lamer la bola de vainilla del cono de Danno y se lo devolvió.

-En unas dos semanas princesa. Tiene que hacer un par de viajes largos.

-Tía Kono dice que a tía Mary le pagan por viajar a muchos lugares, yo también quiero que me paguen por viajar.

Las estridentes risas de ambos policías llamarón la atención de varios transeúntes en la plaza comercial.

-¡Grace! Saludó una niña pelinegra a unos metros de ellos, junto a una mujer que les saludaba y a la cual el detective reconoció como la madre de la mejor amiga de su enana.

-¡Es Molly! ¿Puedo ir a saludarla Danno? Pidió emocionada.

-Ve. Asintió Danno saludando de vuelta a la mujer.

-Entonces ¿vamos a hacerlo? Preguntó el comandante en tono angustiante viendo el cono de helado en la mano del ojiazul.

-Hablé con Rachel y dijo que esta de acuerdo, pero que lo hagamos con delicadeza. Suspiró volviéndose a replantear todo el asunto.

-Bien. Parpadeó Steve viendo a la pequeña sonreír. –Podemos manejar esto, hemos enfrentado cosas peores. De repente tenía tanto miedo hablar con una niña de 10 años cómo lo tendría frente a una corte marcial. –Podemos manejarlo. Se repitió.

\- ¿Podemos? No creo haber enfrentado algo más angustiante que decirle a mi pequeña hija que estoy durmiendo con mi compañero de trabajo, que además de ser hombre es su tío favorito.

-No me pongas más nervioso ¿quieres?

-¡¿Tú estas nervioso? Imagínate cómo estoy yo. Bufó el rubio aventando el cono de helado al contenedor cerca de ellos. Cerró los ojos y se talló el puente de la nariz con una mano.

-Todo estará bien Danno. Le habló el moreno poniendo discretamente bajo la mesa su mano sobre su pierna. –Pasé lo que pase yo estare a tu lado.

-Lo sé. Yo… lo sé, es sólo que mis ácidos gástricos estan a punto de rostizarme el esófago.

-¿Quieres que comience yo? Cuestionó observando cómo la castaña regresaba corriendo a la mesa.

-No, yo lo haré, sólo… apóyame si me pierdo.

-Bien. Con un último apretón de apoyo ambos se prepararon para no inevitable.

-¡Papi, papi! Molly dijo que quiere que vaya a su fiesta de cumpleaños el otro sábado.

-Eso es genial monita, habra que decírselo a tu madre.

-Su mamá dijo que podías acompañarme.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y que también podías traer a tío Steve.

-¿Dijo eso? Preguntó Danno nervioso.

-Sí, ella dijo que te dijera que podías llevar a tu amigo, pero yo le dije que tío Steve no es tu amigo, que él es tu novio.

-Oh, bueno…

¡Un momento! Espera ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? El detective se quedó con la boca abierta tratando de procesar las palabras. Sí, era cierto que alguna vez Grace había mencionado algo de esa pequeña rata llamada Tommy diciéndole que él y Steve eran novios, y que ella lo había repetido, pero después de eso nunca se volvió a tocar el tema; por lo que él lo creía olvidado.

-Grace cariño ¿por qué dijiste eso? El comandante miró a la niña con un poco de intriga en sus ojos.

-Porque ustedes son novios. Respondió sencillamente.

Steve vio como Danny seguía a su lado sin poder pronunciar palabra, y aunque eso en sí le parecía un milagro, comenzaba a causarle algo de miedo.

-Nena ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Por unos angustiantes segundos Grace lo observó en silencio. Él nunca había sudado tan frio como en esos momentos; ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a esa horda loca de rebeldes en Singapur.

-Significa que Danno y tu se quieren, y por eso viven juntos y duermen en la misma cama y se besan. Comentó con su semblante más tranquilo de lo que ambos hombres hubieran esperado.

-Monita. Habló finalmente Danny. -¿Sabes siquiera lo que estas diciendo?

–Danno mamá dijo que cuando habláramos de esto tenía que decirte que no es nada raro tener dos papás, y mi maestra dijo que hay muchos tipos de familia. Señaló meciendo sus piernas de forma distraída. –En la escuela aprendimos que hay familias con dos papás o dos mamás en lugar de un papá y una mamá, y que hay niños a los que les gustan niños y niñas a las que les gustan niñas. Pero Tommy dice que también hay niños y niñas a los que les gustan las dos cosas.

 _ **Oh, vaya. Otra vez Tommy.**_  Pensó Danno molesto; ese niño era una plaga.

-¿Todo eso les dijeron en la escuela? Preguntó Mcgarret sorprendido de que un tema tan Taboo para los adultos fuera bien manejado por los niños.

-Sí, y mamá dijo que entonces a ti y a Danno debían gustarles las dos cosas, pero que todos son libres de querer y estar con la persona que quieran, y que eso no va a hacer que te queramos menos.

-¿Tú madre dijo eso? Danno estaba entre confundido, sorprendido y conmovido por las palabras de su hija.

La castaña sintió entusiasta y agregó. –Step-Stand dijo que ahora ustedes dos también pueden casarse. Sonrió.

Repentinamente ambos tuvieron un ataque de tos seca. ¡¿Casarse? Eso era algo que nunca se les había pasado por la mente. ¿Y cómo era posible que todos parecieran tomar con total tranquilidad y aceptación su relación mientras ellos sufrían debido a la preocupación? Definitivamente se habían perdido a mitad del camino.

-Grace, cariño, no sé de que va todo esto pero el caso es que Steve y yo queríamos hablarte sobre esto seriamente. Apuró a decir el rubio antes de saber que más cosas su pequeña ya había escuchado. –El asunto es que bueno, tú sabes que tío Steve y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. La niña asintió en silencio. –Y tú sabes que yo lo quiero mucho y estamos viviendo juntos…

¡Mierda! Estaba dando demasiados rodeos al asunto; pero es que una cosa era que su hija (¡de 10 años!) supiera que salía con otro hombre y otra muy distinta decirlo y confirmarlo con sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros dos ahora… nosotros… bueno…

-Lo que Danno quiere decir es que nosotros somos pareja ahora Grace. Estamos saliendo porque nos amamos y sí, somos novios y dormimos juntos… también nos besamos. Completó Steve más ansioso que nunca por salir de una situación incómoda. ¡Dios, que miedo daba hablar con un niño! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan honestos? Así que como dice el dicho, al mal paso darle prisa.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que el detective le proporcionó un fuerte pellizco en le pierna y le miró de forma asesina.

-Gracias por tu sutileza, animal. Reclamó. Steve sólo se encogió de hombros y se tragó el dolor. Esta bien, tal vez se había excedido un poco al abrir la boca, pero estaba nervioso, qué se le iba a hacer.

-Cariño, sólo quiero estar seguro de que comprendes lo que esto significa. Prosiguió Danny mirando a su hija.

-Tío Steve y tú son novios Danno, se quieren y por eso viven juntos, mamá ya me había explicado eso. Contestó ella un poco desconcertada por la insistencia de los dos hombres sobre el tema.

-Oh bueno, así que Rachel sólo quería vernos retorcernos por diversión. Susurró en un bufido el comandante ante las palabras de la menor. –Pudo habernos ahorrado todo esto al decírnoslo. Su pareja le pellizcó una vez más haciéndolo callar en el acto.

-Monita, sólo quiero que no queden dudas con respecto a esto ¿esta bien?

-Si Danno, tío Steve te hace sonreír mucho, así que esta bien. Además es mi tío favorito y le gustas mucho y a mi también. Sonrió mirándolos.

-Entonces todo esta dicho. Mcgarret no pudo evitar acompañar la pequeña sonrisa de la niña con una propia ante las palabras "tan adultas" que les había dirigido. –Si no hay más dudas deberíamos de cerrar el tema.

-Esta bien. Apoyó el detective respirando libremente por primera vez desde hace horas.

-Danno. Llamó Grace sentándose en la banca sobre sus rodillas captando la atención de ambos hombres. –Tío Chin y tía Malia eran novios ¿verdad?

-Lo eran. Respondió Danno aliviado con la idea de que su hija estuviera comprendiendo el significado de la palabra.

-¿Entonces ustedes también van a casarse como ellos?

La pregunta de la pequeña Williams les cayó como bomba obligándolos a verse fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

-No. Respondió Danny.

-Tal vez. Contesto al mismo tiempo Steve provocando que ambos volvieran a mirarse confusos.

-Mmm, Danno, tengo hambre. Dijo la castaña unos segundos después desviando la atención del asunto.

-Vamos a buscar un buen lugar entonces. El SEAL se levantó de la mesa y tomó de la mano a la niña adelantándose un par de pasos con ella.

El rubio los vio marchar y se preguntó por qué al final de esa platica los únicos que parecían confundidos eran ellos. Porque ¿enserio Steve había dicho que tal vez se casarían? Ellos nunca habían hablado sobre eso, así que a lo mejor el moreno sólo lo había dicho para seguirle el juego Grace.

-Sí, eso debió ser. Se dijo así mismo levantándose de la mesa. –Fue eso… ¿verdad?

¡¿Verdad?

* * *

**Notas: Pues sí, trabajar con niños el tema de orientación sexual y homofobia me trajo muchas gratas sorpresas. Es maravilloso el ver cómo los niños tratan tan bien y con "normalidad" temas que a veces a los adultos nos da miedo incluso pronunciar. Por cosas así, es que todavia tengo esperanza en el futuro. XD**


End file.
